War
by Zagiya Joy
Summary: "Terimakasih." Bisik Sungmin, saking pelannya tanpa ada yang menyadari bahkan teman sebangkunya sekalipun. Kyuhyun terlalu baik padanya. Terkadang ia berfikir sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan berhenti mengharap cintanya./ A KyuMin Fanfic/ Rating M/ Kyuhyun side/ Chafter 5 UP! RNR
1. Chapter 1

**War**

**By : Zagiya**

** Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Yunho x Jaejoong and other **

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibukuyang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**Terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama **

**҉**

**.**

Pagi hari dikota Seoul, sang surya menunjukkan eksistensinya di ufuk timur meski hanya sedikit secercah cahaya kekuningan bercampur dengan langit gelap pagi hari. Tak seperti biasa jika Ia dikampung halamannya akan disuguhkan dengan alarm teriakan yang cukup menyakitkan telinga dari mulut sang Bibi yang memang memiliki sifat berteriak jika memanggil orang, mungkin orang yang tak terbiasa akan merasa risih dengan teriakan itu, atau mungkin saja akan membuat naik darah sehingga menimbulkan keributan di pagi hari. Namun tidak untuk sang Pria berwajah cantik yang saat ini perlahan-lahan membuka obsidian indahnya, membantunya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semalam entah pergi kemana. Pagi ini Ia justru sangat merindukan teriakan Bibinya itu, Ia lebih suka teriakan Bibinya dari pada dering alarm pada meja nakas yang justru saat ini membangunkannya.

Pria cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat semalam terlalu lama berhadapan dengan mesin canggih yang diberi nama _laptop_ untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari dosennya di kampus.

Dua puluh menit kemudian sang Pria berwajah cantik itu selesai dengan urusan membersihkan dirinya di kamis paginya ini. Setelah berpakaian rapih Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai apartemennya menuju pintu untuk memulai aktifitasnya hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity, beberapa chafter awal masih YunJae, and don't copas!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimanapun karakter tokoh yang berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya itu demi kelangsungan cerita**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

Kantin kampus di jam istirahat kini cukup ramai di datangi para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi untuk mengganjal perut atau ada beberapa dari mereka yang hanya duduk menghilangkan dahaga sambil sesekali mengobrol hal yang tak penting atau mungkin mengeluarkan banyolan yang cukup untuk mengocok perut yang baru saja di isi, gelak tawa pun tak dapat dihindarkan mengisi kantin kampus yang sangat luas ini, cukup ramai, hampir menyamai pasar tradisional di Daegu.

Disalah satu meja kantin seorang Pria berwajah cantik menatap sebal kearah seorang Pria yang berjalan menghampirinya, meski tak Ia pungkiri Pria itu sangat mempesona berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kananya pada saku depan celananya, bak seorang model ternama. Sangat tampan membuat hatinya dibutakan oleh cinta sang Pria tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Yah… pria yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya ketika duduk dihadapan sang Pria cantik ini adalah kekasih hatinya. Menginjak empat bulan sang Pria cantik menapaki perguruan tinggi ternama di Kota Seoul ini hingga tiba-tiba sang Pria tampan menyatakan cintanya begitu saja, awalnya Ia sendiri bingung, menghindar adalah salah satu caranya untuk terlepas dari bayang-bayang sang Pria tampan yang menurutnya kurang ajar ini –dulu. Namun berjalan dua bulan kemudian benih-benih cintapun tumbuh pada hati sang Pria cantik. Hingga pada suatu waktu sang Pria tampan kembali menyatakn cintanya padanya, tentu saja sang Pria cantik menerimanya, meski sedikit ego dan gengsi yang sebelumnya mengepung sang Pria cantik untuk tak menerima pernyataan cinta sang Pria tampan. Dan pada akhirnya, mungkin takdir memutuskan mereka untuk bersama meski banyak wanita seksi atau pria yang lebih baik diluar sana, namun bila hati sudah berkata? Dimana mereka akan bersatu, maka akan bersatu.

"Maaf." Permintaan tulus dari lubuk hati Pria tampan itu terucap begitu sampai lalu duduk dihadapan sang Pria cantik yang hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Kau menyebalkan!" pukulan telak melayang keras pada bahu sang Pria tampan, membuatnya meringis kesakitan, "seharusnya kau hubungi aku terkebih dahulu! Atau setidaknya mengirimku pesan singkat, apa hanya memberi tahu ku sangat sulit Jung Yunho?!" teriakan bercampur amarah menggema begitu saja dari mulut berbibir tipis sang Pria cantik membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka. Pria tampan bermata musang yang di panggil Jung Yunho itu mengerti kekasihnya itu saat ini benar-benar marah, terlihat bagaimana sang kekasih menyebut nama lengkapnya. Jika sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk menenangkan kekasihnya ini.

"Maaf Jae, sungguh aku sangat terburu-buru pagi tadi. Ayah semalam menyuruhku untuk mampir kerumah. Tak mungkin bisa aku untuk menolak. Lagipula jarang-jarang sekali Ayah menyuruhku untuk walau hanya sekedar mampir kerumah, itu kesempatan emas." Ujar Yunho –sang Pria tampan meyakinkan sambil menggenggam jemari halus Jaejoong –sang Pria cantik, menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar begitu wanginya terhirup indra penciumannya lalu mencium jemari halus itu lembut. Namun dengan gerakan cepat Jaejong menghempaskannya begitu saja membuat Yunho terperangah sekaligus terkejut tak percaya.

Jaejoong menatap marah Yunho. Tatapan itu seolah belati untuk Yunho, sangat sakit melihatnya hingga tepat mengenai hatinya.

Ia tahu disini Ia salah karena begitu saja pergi tanpa memberi kabar bahwa hari ini Jaejoong tak perlu menunggunya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Hasilnya? Jaejoong marah besar karena pagi tadi menunggu Yunho di depan pintu apartemennya hingga Ia sendiri telat memasuki kampus jam pertama, dan di perparah hasil kerja tugasnya semalam tidak di terima oleh dosennya yang terkenal galak dan tak kenal ampun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal…" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya, melirik kearah lain sebentar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya searah dengan wajahnya, "tugasku dari Kim Songsaengnim kau yang mengerjakan!" Lanjut Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk meski ragu dan tak banyak protes, bagaimanapun fakultas antara Ia dan kekasihnya benar-benar tidak ada terkaitannya sama sekali. Ia yang merupakan mahasisiwa jurusan bisnis sementara kekasihnya jurusan kedokteran. Ah… akan sangat membuat rambutnya rontok dengan cepat memikirkan kata demi kata kedokteran yang bahkan untuk melafalnyapun lebih sulit ketimbang ilmu bisnis. Selalu seperti ini, bila sang kekasih sudah merajuk seperti saat ini jika ingin mendapatkan maaf dari sang kekasih maka Jaejoong akan memberikan syarat yang sulit.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri sang kekasih yang memasang wajah tertekuk di sebrangnya. Dengan gerakan anggun Jaejoong mengapit tangan Yunho menggiringnnya untuk berjalan bersama menuju parkiran kampus**.**

**.**

.

Otaknya benar-benar panas, tugas apa ini? Buku tebal dalam genggamannya setiap katanya tak ada yang masuk sama sekali dalam otaknya. _Baiklah Jung Yunho, hanya mengisi sepuluh esai, tulis saja apa yang ada dalam buku tebal itu. _Yunho mengangguk mendengar suara hatinya.

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa sudah selesai?" Jaejoong datang bersama semangkuk ramen di atas nampan yang Ia bawa. Raut wajahnya di buat-buat semanis mungkin. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada lantai apartemen beralaskan permadani bermotif garis-garis seperti macan tutul berhadapan dengan Yunho yang mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang kekasih yang hanya di batasi sebuah meja kayu mahoni.

Yunho mengurut pelipisnya lalu melanjutkan 'hukuman'nya, "sedikit lagi." Ucapnya masih berkutat dengan rangkaian kata yang Ia tulis.

Jaejoong mencondongkan wajahnya, setengah dari tubuhnya bertumpu di atas meja. Melihat tugasnya yang sedang di kerjakan. "Kau pintar…" Jaejoong tersenyum di buat-buat meski raut kecantikannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Yunho. "Setelah ini, kutunggu kau di kamar sayang…" Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya dan-

CUP~

Satu kecupan manis mendarat pada pipi Yunho meski sekilas. Namun suara kecupan itu terdengar jelas pada gendang telinganya, "dan cepatlah jika kau tak ingin hadiahmu ku batalkan." Jaejoong berlenggak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbengong dengan dunianya.

Mata musangnya terkedip beberapa kali, "hadiah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri merasa tidak percaya. "dikamar?"

Detik berikutnya Yunho berteriak sangat keras. "TUNGGU AKU SAYANG!"

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

'Cklek'

Daun pintu berbahan mahoni itu terbuka memperlihatkan tubuh semampai Yunho dengan senyuman yang terlihat rrrr~ pervet.

"Jae, kau dimana?" Yunho berjalan pelan mencari-cari sang kekasih di dalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah frame dirinya yang memluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Yunho tersenyum mengingat momen yang ada pada frame itu. foto itu di ambil saat Jaejoong ulang tahun yang ke-20 bulan kemarin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama lotte word seharian penuh.

Yunho menaruh kembali frame itu ketempat semula begitu mendengar gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi. _Apa hadiahku dikamar mandi?_ Seringaiannya muncul. Otak pintarnya berputar memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kamar mandi itu jika Ia mendapatkan 'hadiah'nya di sana.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara Yunho memasuki kamar mandi itu perlahan. Kedua kakinya berjinjit sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit seperti seorang pencuri yang mencoba lolos dari kejaran warga.

Yunho melihat dengan jelas bayangan tubuh Jaejoong dalam tirai itu. Tubuh indah sang kekasih yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dibawah guyuran shower. Dengan cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Yunho melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini tubuhnya telanjang sempurna. Menghampir Jaejoong tanpa menimbulkan suara –kembali.

"Hai sayang…" Bisikan lembut bercampur hembusan nafas hangat Yunho pada daun telinga Jaejoong membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya hampir terpeleset di lantai kamar mandi. Keua tangan Yunho mengalung begitu indahnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong berbalik sambil melepaskan tangan Yunho pada pinggangnya dengan bola mata yang membulat. Salivanya tertelan dengan sulitnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja meminta hadiahku sayang~" Satu kissmark tercetak pada leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremang. Fikirannya bertanya-tanya, _hadiah?_ Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu juga naked seperti dirinya.

"Yakk!" Pukulan telak melayang pada bahu Yunho. "Hadiah ap- akhh!"

Gigitan dan kecupan kembali Yunho daratkan pada tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak waktu Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan 'milik' sang kekasih. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan 'milik' Jaejoong cukup keras, "Aku meminta hadiahku sayang."

"Bu-bukhhan.. hhhh…" Desah Jaejoong tertahan. Sudah terlanjur, 'milik'nya sudah mengeras. Ia ingin menolak, tapi ini benar-benar –nikmat.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Frustasi dengan permainan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan tangannya. Tangan Jaejoong secara refleks mendorong kepala Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada 'milik'nya. "Kulum sayang.. oohh… yeahhh…hh hhhh…"

Yunho mengulum 'milik' sang kekasih dengan lihainya, sesekali menghisapnya keras membuat kejantanan Jaejoong semakin mengeras dan membengkak.

Jaejoong menelusupkan tangannya pada rambut Yunho, melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya permainan Yunho pada 'milik'nya. Selanjutnya Jaejoong berteriak keras begitu cairan kenikmatan miliknya menyembur dengan banyaknya memenuhi mulut Yunho hingga tak tertampung saking begitu banyaknya. Dengan tanpa rasa jijik Yunho menelan cairan cinta Jaejoong dengan rakusnya, menyisahkan sedikit lalu membaginya dengan Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkulai lemas dan pasrah dalam kungkungan tubuh Yunho. Air dari shower terus mengalir membasahi tubuh keduanya yang berpagut liar dibawahnya.

"mmhhhh…" Jaejoong terbuai dengan pagutan hangat Yunho. Begitu Ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dengan pelan kepalan tangannya memukul dada Yunho.

Yunho mengerti. Dengan tak rela di lepaskannya pagutannya tadi. diusapnya bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibir itu merah membengkak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sungguh begitu indah membuat gairah birahinya semakin naik. Yunho beralih pada niple merah muda jaejoong, melumatnya lalu meenggigitnya. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang hingga Jaeejoong menggelinjang tak tahan dibuatnya. Secara bersamaan kedua jari Yunho mempersiapkan hole sempit Jaejoong. Mempersiapkannya agar tak terlalu sakit nantinya.

"nghhh… Yhuuuunn…" Rengekan Jaejoong tak di perdulikan oleh Yunho. Kini Yunho beralih membuat tanda kissmark pada sekujur tubuh Jaejoong tanpa terlewatkan, hingga kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan terakhirnya tiba pada selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat indah sayang… kita kepermainan intinya?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Dirinya sudah tak tahan. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa sakit seolah ada yang mengumpul disana minta dikeluarkan.

Dengan lembut dan pelan Yunho mengarahkan 'milik'nya pada mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya. Mengulumnya, menghisapnya, sesekali menggigit kecil. Hingga Yunho meminta di lepaskan karena 'milik'nya hampir meledak.

Dengan seduktif Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong –kembali pada lantai kamar mandi yang masih diguyuri air dari shower, mengalungkan sebelah kaki Jaejoong pada lehernya. Miliknya benar-benar sudah mengeras. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati 'milik' Yunho menerobos hole sempit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terpekik keras merasakan perih dan holenya terasa terbelah menjadi dua secara paksa.

Yunho dengan cepat mengunci bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lumatan-lumatan panas yang Ia berikan. "Percaya pada ku Jae…" Ucap Yunho begitu pagutan itu –kembali terlepas. Jaejoong mengangguk meski –masih merasakan perih pada bagian selatannya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho memajukan 'milik'nya. Jaejoong hampir berteriak kesakitan jika saja pijatan pada 'milik'nya tak mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dengan penuh konsentrasi dan hati-hati Yunho memaju mundurkan 'milik'nya sambil salah satu tangannya bermain-main dengan 'milik' Jaejoong.

"Akkhh! Mhhhore… Yuuunn…" jaejoong mendesah nikmat begitu Yunho berhasil menumbuk frostatnya, menemukan titik sensitive Jaejoong bersamaan dengan 'milik'nya yang dengan lihai Yunho mempermainkannya.

"Yunhhhh… a-ak… khuuuhh…"

"Bersam-ahhh… Jae…"

Yunho semakin gencar memaju mundurkan miliknya tangannya yangsedari tadi meminkan 'milik' Jaejoong mulai menghentikannya dan menutup lubang penis Jaejoong agar tak lebih dulu meledakkan cairannya. "Annhh… Yhuuun...ahh haahhh hah…" Jaejoong mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya merasa tak tahan , sementara disrasakannya hole-nya semakin penuh karena 'milik' Yuno semakin membengkak karena hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Hingga cairan cinta mereka tersembur begitu banyaknya. Cairan cinta Yunho memenuhi hole basah Jaejoong, dengan talapak tangannya yang basah karena cairan cinta Jaejoong. Saking banyaknya cairan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu, mengalir dalam lantai kamar mandi.

**.**

Kini keduanya sudah kembali berpagut liar di atas ranjang berukuran King size milik Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa kamar mandi bisa membuat kekasih tercintanya sakit maka Yunho memilih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka di atas ranjang.

Suara deritan ranjang mengalun percintaan mereka, hingga entah sudah keberapakalinya mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Yunho mencapai puncaknya –kembali. Tubuhnya ambruk menindih tubuh lengket Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong cukup lama lalu melepasnya, "Saranghae…"

"hmmm…"Seperti tersadar meski kelopak matanya tak terbuka Jaejoong berguman seperti menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak Yunho mulai menyukai namja cantik itu.

Yunho beralih berbaring di samping Jaejoong, memeluknya erat,menenggelamkan kepala Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Yunho melirik jam dinding yang tergantung apik di dinding, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.15 malam, hampir enam jam mereka bercinta, sebuah hadiah yang sangat indah dan pertama kalinya Ia dapatkan. Jika dulu biasanya Ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat jika berhasil menyelesaikan tugas Jaejoong namun sekarang? Ahhh… betapa indahnya dunia ini.

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik mengingat aktifitasnya dengan sang kekasih tadi, Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong sekilas, hanya sekilas takut-takut sang kekasih terbangun dari tidur lelapnya lalu menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Sinar matahari meyeruak memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu melalui jendela pentilasi udara. pemilik doe eyes itu terbuka perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya. Jaejoong –pemilik doe eyes itu menguap cukup lebarnya, sebelah tangannya menggosok-gosok matanya has orang bangun tidur.

"Akhh!" Jaejoong terpekik sakit dan perih pada bagian selatannya begitu Jaejoong mecoba untuk duduk. Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan aktifitasnya tadi malam bersama sang kekasih. Tubuhnya pun masih dalam keadaan naked dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka. Jaejoong tersipu mengingat desahan-desahannya dan kata cinta yang Yunho keluarkan saat penyatuan mereka tadi malam.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan indahnya begitu sadar Yunho tak ada di ranjang ini bersama dirinya kemana dia? Jaejoong mengedarkan penglihatannya kesana-kemari. Namun tak ada. Dengan sedikit tertatih Jaejoong mengambil sebuah handuk dalam lemari lalu memakainya.

"Yun…" Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah, _kemana dia?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tak sengaja gendang telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. _Apa dia ada disana?_

Sementara di dapur Yunho meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng beserta omelet nya di atas piring menatanya lalu menaruh hasil masakannya itu di atas meja, "Jae? Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho yang kebetulan telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya menghampiri Jaejoong di sebrang dengan sedikit berlari lalu menggiring Jaejoong untuk duduk setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi yang akan Jaejoong duduki.

Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi hanya menurut, mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi meja makan. Jaejoong meringis begitu bokongnya berhasil duduk, "apa masih perih?" Tanya Yunho hawatir. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya kehawatiran itu, berbagai pertanyaan menggerogoti fikirannya. Apa semalam Ia bermain terlalu kasar? Atau semalam Ia terlalu banyak ronde? Atau… ahhh… Yunho menggeleng kasar.

Satu kecupan tersemat pada dahi Jaejoong penuh sesal, "maaf kan aku…" mata musang Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong penuh sesal.

"Gwenchana. Lagi pula maksud hadiahku bukan itu. Ta-tapi! Tak apa, aku menikmatinya.. ummm… Cha! Kita sarapa!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar duduk di kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya agar sarapan bersama. Yah… meski rencana awalnya hanya akan memberikan satu kecupan didalam kamarnya karena dirinya harus membersihkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Namun kegiatannya –mungkin yang terlalu lama hingga membangunkan serigala yang sedang tertidur. Meski begitu Jaejoong tak begitu menyesalinya, yah dia begitu menikmatinya, apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan seseorang.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya begitu satu suapan nasi goreng berhasil di kunyahnya.

Yunho mengangguk sambil menatap Jaejoong, "Iya, apa… tidak enak?"

"Tidak! Ini enak sekali. Aku baru tahu kau pintar memasak!"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "nnggg… Jae, apa… tak sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu? Kurasa ak-"

"Apa aku bau?" pertanyaan polo situ terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong menciumi bau tubuhnya dengan panik. Apa sebau itu?

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku. Penampilanmu saat ini membuatku… horny sayang…" Yunho menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya melihat Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya seolah bergata _apa secara tidak langsung kau meminta lagi pagi ini?_

"Yak! Baru semalam kita melakukannya! Dan itu pengalaman, ummm… pertamaku Yun…" Teriakan marah jaejoong terhenti dengan tundukan malunya, menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan pada wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Yunho melongo seolah tak percaya. Jadi ini pengalam sang kekasih yang pertama, dan Ia jadi yang pertama? "Kurasa, aku boleh memintanya lagi pagi ini Jae… kau tahu penampilanmu benar-benar milikku bangun. Apa kau tak sadar dengan kissmark di sekujur tubuhmu dan bau permainan kita semalam?"

Ah! Jaejoong terlupa akan hal itu. Ia baru sadar jika di sekujur tubuhnya banyak tanda merah ke unguan tanda aktifitas mereka semalam. Jaejoong menatap horror tubuhnya dan ekspresi Yunho secara bergantian.

"Jadi… bisak-"

"ANDWEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ini baru prolog, kalau misalkan mau di lanjut dan update cepet silahkan review ^_^**

**Terimakasih banyak juga yah yg udah review di ff aku yg 'New Year With The Ghost' meski sedikit.**

**Aku wajarin karena JOYer sekarang jadi tambah sedikit, yang penting kita yang masih berdiri tetap menjadi JOYer ^_^**

**Udah gitu aja, akhir kata…**

**Saranghae :***

Tangerang, 27 Desember 2014. 21.15 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

**War**

**By : Zagiya**

** Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Yunho x Jaejoong and other **

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibukuyang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**Terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama **

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ia menangis seharian ini, tak terhitung adanya sampai-sampai kantung matanya membengkak dan sedikit menghitam. Namun itu tak mampu menyembuhkan luka pada hatinya. Begitu sakit hingga Ia ingin sekali mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

Air matanya kembali menetes, satu tangannya turun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. _Mengapa ini harus terjadi?_ Ia bertanya entah pada siapa. Padahal Ia baru 'melakukan'nya satu kali dengan sang kekasih. Mengapa semuanya terjadi? Dan mengapa Ia harus mengalaminya? Ia seorang laki-laki, tak mungkin seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya bisa –

Ia menggeleng kasar tak ingin mengingatnya lagi menimbulkan pening yang semakin menjadi. Apa daya –kembali tetesan demi tetesan air matanya jatuh begitu mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity, beberapa chafter awal masih YunJae, and don't copas!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimanapun karakter tokoh yang berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya itu demi kelangsungan cerita**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback…**

Deru nafasnya memburu, kepala bagian depannya berdenyut sakit, mual di pagi hari selama hampir satu minggu ini di alaminya membuatnya resah. Di dudukkannya tubuhnya di atas kloset masih dengan terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya semakin yakin ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Apa dia sakit? Tapi ciri-ciri yang Ia alami selama hampir satu minggu ini seperti seorang yang –

Gelengan pelan kepalanya mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang melintas pada otak cantiknya.

Tak berapa lama deru nafasnya kembali normal, Jaejoong beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya sebuah kotak berisi peralatan kedokteran miliknya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda kecil dari sana. Jaejoong kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, bahwa apa yang Ia fikirkan tadi salah!

Pemilik doe eyes itu terkejut begitu melihat hasilnya. Bibirnya bergetar, perlahan tubuhnya merosot di atas dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, pandangannya berembun, genangan anak sungai pada matanya jatuh tak terbendung. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? '_aku hamil'_ Sungguh Ia bahagia dapat mengandung buah cintanya dengan sang kekasih, tapi bagaimana dengan pendapat keluarganya di kampung? Ini akan menjadi aib yang sangat memalukan untuk keluarganya jika saja masyarakat di sana tahu tentang kehamilannya. Apa lagi dia seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang diberikan pengharapan agar dapat memperbaiki jalur hidup keluarganya yang sudah berkerja keras membiayainya mengejar cita-cita di Seoul. Namun, apa ini? Ia menghancurkan harapan keluarganya.

Jaejoong menangis dan meraung mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Kepalanya tebenam diatas lipatan kedua tangaanya. Menyembunyikan tangisannya yang semakin pilu.

Tiba-tiba smartphone di saku celananya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dihapusnya dengan kasar air matanya yang seolah tak ingin berhenti mengalir, dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur akibat tangisannya tadi, Jaejoong menatap layar smartphonenya lalu membuka pesan yang ternyata dari sang kekasih.

**From : Jung**

**Jae… aku merindukanmu.**

**Nanti malam kita makan diluar. Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan.**

Mungkin saat ini Jaejoong dapat bernafas lega. Yah, masih ada Yunho kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang akan bertanggung jawab akan hidupnya dan bayi mereka. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya kembali memasuki kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran King Size miliknya. Tempat saksi bisu dimana percintaannya dengan Yunho dua bulan yang lalu.

**To : Jung**

**Dimana?**

Sambil membalas pesan dari Yunho, Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Tak berapa lama Yunho membalas pesannya.

**From : Jung**

**Café tempat pertama kali kita bertemu ;)**

Jaejoong sedikit tersipu membaca pesan itu. Mengingat masa dimana Ia pertama kali di tatap oleh Yunho di café dekat Apartemennya meski pada awalnya Ia merasa risih dan menganggap Yunho adalah salah satu Pria hidung belang di Seoul, namun pemikirannya salah begitu Yunho menyatakan cinta yang pertama kalinya di taman dekat bangunan apartemennya yang tentu saja Jaejoong menolak –awalnya. Hingga Yunho juga menyewa apartemen tepat di samping apartemennya demi agar selalu dapat melihat Jaejoong kapanpun.

**To : Jung**

**Baiklah…**

Setelah membalas pesan dari Yunho, Jaejoong beringsut ketengah ranjang. Ditariknya selimut putih tebal itu agar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya menginstirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah karena harus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang masih kosong pagi ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Jaejoong terlelap menyelami alam mimpi.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Jaejoong kembali menyeruput hot cappuccino di hadapannya. Kesal menunggu kekasihnya yang hampir tiga puluh menit ini di tungguinya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Karena bosan dan lelah menunggu, Jaejoong mengambil smartphone pada saku celana bagian belakangnya.

"Jae!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mendial nomor telepon Yunho, orang yang di tunggu sudah terlebih dahulu datang.

"Apa kau lama menungguku?" Yunho mendudukkan bokongnya pada bangku café berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap sebal Yunho, "kau tahu sendiri aku paling tidak suka jika terlalu lama menunggu Jung!"

Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, lalu mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong lembut, "maaf."

Jujur saja, Jaejoong bersemu merah mendapat perakuan manis Yunho barusan. Jika saja lampu café tidak temaram seperti saat ini wajah merahnya akan terlihat jelas dan akan sangat memalukan! Apa lagi mereka duduk tepat di tengah-tengah café. Sementara di jam-jam seperti ini banyak pengunjung café berdatangan mengisi perut mereka.

Dengan sedikit kaku, Jaejoong menarik tangannya korban perlakuan manis Yunho,"Maaf diterima. Asal kau yang bayar makan malam kita hari ini." Jaejoong melancarkan aksinya mengambil keuntungan jika Ia mulai merajuk dan Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Kebiasaan yang tak bisa Ia lepaskan. Lagi pula selama ini Yunho tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik membentuk senyuman indah disana, "baiklah. Tapi kita tidak makan disini Jae."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan. Namun justru Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho hangat meski masih terbingung dengan maksud dari kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbengong sekaligus senang begitu turun dari mobil Yunho. Doe eyes-nya menatap kagum ke arah depan.

Pasar Gwangjang. Itu yang tertera di papan nama yang terpasang di depan gapura pasar.

"Ayo! Pilih makanan yang kau suka." Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan raut lucu Jaejoong dengan segera menggenggam tangan halus Jaejoong lalu menariknya memasuki pasar.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan saking bingungnya makanan apa yang Ia inginkan saat ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengelus perutnya. Yunho menatap pergerakannya seolah berfikir sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang lapar.

Jaejoong bukannya lapar, hanya saja melihat begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji disetiap kedai Ia jadi teringat makhluk kecil yang tumbuh dalam perutnya. Sambil melihat kanan-kiri Jaejoong berfikir sepertinya Ia mengalami yang namanya ngidam, tapi entahlah, Ia sendiri bukan seorang –calon dokter spesialis kandungan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho memasuki sebuah kedai begitu melihat nama makanan yang tertera di salah satu kedai disana. Sebuah kedai mie.

"Kalguksu?" Yunho bertanya begitu mereka telah duduk di salah satu meja kecil yang di sediakan oleh kedai itu. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat suka Kalguksu sayang. Kau harus tahu itu." Jaejoong berucap riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan Pria. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Pelayan Pria itu menghampirinya. Sementara Yunho mengangguk mengerti meski ada yang berbeda pada tatapan matanya.

Begitu banyak beban yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Ia benar-benar takut jika harus mengatakan yang sebenenarnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Yun~ Yun!"

"Ah! Ya?" Yunho terkejut begitu Jaejoong memanggilnya cukup keras. Sepertinya Ia melamun sampai tak menyadari panggilan Jaejoong tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jelas sekali nada hawatir Jaejoong melihat raut wajah Yunho yang menatapnya sendu. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sampai tak mendengarkan ku tadi? Bahkan kau tak menyadari pesanan kita sudah sampai." Jaejoong berdiri sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh kening Yunho. "Apa kau sakit?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Namun jika dilihat lebih dalam lagi akan terlihat kegetiran di dalam senyuman itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf... Cha! Aku sangat lapar!"

Jaejoong menggeleng bingung melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Yah... lebih baik mengisi perut terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya Ia akan bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Perut mereka kini sudah terisi. Kedua tangan mereka terpaut. Sambil berjalan menyusuri taman Kota dekat daerah Apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Wajah cantik Jaejoong bersinar di bawah cahaya purnama bulan, dengan helaian rambut kehitamannya yang tertiup angin.

Yunho membimbing Jaejoong menduduki salah satu bangku berbahan beton yang di sediakan di taman. Pemandangan rumput hijau meski tak terlalu terlihat dan jalanan Kota Seoul yang menghiasi penglihatan di dihadapan mereka.

Sebuah senyuman tak pernah terlepas dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, pandangan kebahagiaannya lurus kedepan, kedua kakinya mengayun kedepan-belakang secara bergantian. Ia bahagia saat ini. Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho, duo eyesnya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang Yunho. Namun, senyumnya langsung memudar. Berganti dengan raut kehawatiran. Perasaanya menjadi tak enak begitu melihat tatapan Yunho yang begitu kosong, namun seolah ada beban dan kesedihan disana.

Bagaikan slow motion Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Jaejoong, satu senyuman getir terlintas pada bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong dengan jelas melihatnya, meski belum genap satu tahun Ia mengenal Yunho, Jaejoong tahu ada sesuatu yang membebani kekasihnya itu.

"Jae..."

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman yang bisa Ia ucapkan. Mencoba tenang meski perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"..."

"..."

Mereka hanya saling menatap setelah gumaman Jaejoong tadi. Menyelami tatapan pasangannya. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Begitu menyakitkan menatap manik musang Yunho. Meski Ia sendiri tak tahu ada apa, tapi sebuah perasaan tak enak terus menggerogoti perasaannya sejak tadi.

Jaejoong tertunduk menatap tanah yang dipijaknya. Kedua kakinya tak lagi terayun. Sementara Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong meski kekasihnya itu lebih memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Jae..." tangan kekar Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong perlahan. Menemukan kembali kontak mata yang sempat terputus. "Kita..." Ucap Yunho terhenti.

Jaejoong menahan nafas menunggu ucapan Yunho selanjutnya. Doe eyes-nya menatap lekat-lekat bola mata musang Yunho. Yang dilihatnya hanya tatapan sedih, keputusasaan dan rasa sakit, "kita berakhir sampai disini." Pelan. Mirip seperti bisikan, namun telak menghantam hati Jaejoong sebegitu keras dan dalamnya hingga untuk bernafas pun sangat sulit. Tanpa bisa di cegah genangan air mata itu tumpah bersamaan dengan bola mata dan bibir cherry-nya yang bergetar.

'_Ini begitu mendadak dan tidak tepat Yun~'_

"Kenapa?" Satu kata yang hanya dapat Jaejoong lontarkan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, pita suaranya seolah hilang dari tempatnya.

'_maaf Jae'_

Mereka masih saling bertatap mata. Dengan lembut Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, dan pada saat itu juga tangis Jaejoong meledak tanpa bisa di tahan. Beruntunglah suasana taman ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas karena saat ini memang sudah jam-jamnya orang untuk merasakan hangatnya tempat tidur.

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, seolah menyalurkan bahwa Ia juga tak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Berulang kali Yunho mengucapkan kata maaf pada daun telinga Jaejoong seperti seorang Ayah yang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangis Jaejoong justru bertambah keras hingga Jaejoong tersedak tangisannya sendiri. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat menatap aneh ke arah mereka. Seolah tak terima, pukulan pelan Jaejoong layangkan pada bahu Yunho. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Tuhan sambil masih memukul Yunho.

Yunho tak melawan, sangat mengerti perasaan Jaejoong, namun ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama, perpisahan ini bukan keinginannya. Sebuah keterpaksaan yang membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan ini.

Setelah tangis Jaejoong reda meski sesekali isakan kecil lolos Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya, tatapan sedihnya tertuju langsung pada mata musang Yunho. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Yun! Oh Tuhan!" Dengan berani Jaejoong mulai angkat bicara meski pada akhirnya Ia kembali menangis, menangisi takdirnya yang seperti ini. Jika saja Ia dapat melihat masa depan dan dapat membalikkan waktu, Jaejoong tak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho, atau setidaknya tak ingin membalas pernyataan cinta Yunho yang membuatnya berulang-ulang kali di bawa ke langit kebahagiaan. Namun jika pada akhirnya harus di jatuhkan sungguh Ia tak ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat. Menyalurkan bahwa sesungguhnya Ia juga tak ingin semuanya terjadi. Andai Ia memiliki kekuatan cinta itu lebih besar lagi Ia akan lebih memilih kekasihnya –Jaejoong dari pada harus menerima perjodohan yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya. Namun apa daya Ia hanya seorang anak penurut yang tak ingin menyakiti perasaan kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho beralih menciumi kedua punggung tangan Jaejoong bergantian, "maaf Jae... sungguh-"

"Bukan kata maaf yang aku inginkan Yun! Tapi alasan apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hubungan ini?!" Jaejoong menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Yunho membuat Yunho kembali terkejut meski Ia sendiri sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini jika sang Kekasih merajuk. Tapi ini berbeda, seolah ribuan pisau menghantam langsung tepat ke ulu hatinya meski Ia sendiri sadar keputusannyalah yang lebih menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Jae, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah."

"Apa yang Ayah mu inginkan?!"

"..."

Yunho tertunduk, "Ayah menjodohkanku dengan putri sahabatnya." Kedua tangannya terpaut, "kau tahu Jae, aku sangat mencintaimu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menolak saat –kau ingat saat Ayah menyuruhku datang kerumah, saat itu aku sangat bahagia, jarang sekali Ayahku berada dirumah dan menyuruhku datang, dan pada saat itu juga Ayah memberi tahuku tentang perjodohan ini." Jaejoong terisak, tanpa Yunho sadari tangan Jaejoong mengelus perutnya, ada desiran aneh disana seolah memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa anak yang berada dalam perutnya itu ikut merasakan kesedihan sang Ibu.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" Jaejoong berhenti mengelus perutnya, tatapan matanya kosong menatap Yunho yang masih tertunduk.

"Sudah ku katakan Jae, aku tak bisa menolak." Yunho beralih melihat Jaejoong. Ia terkejut melihat tatapan Jaejoong padanya. Kosong.

"Mengapa kau tak bisa menolak?!" Ucap Jaejoong datar.

"..."

Yunho terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, "Hanya ini perjuangan cintamu padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menolak dan memperjuangkannya demi aku, demi..." –_anak kita_ kata terakhir itu tak bisa Jaejoong ucapkan, haruskah mengatakannya?

Yunho masih terdiam, Jaejoong pun terdiam. Malam semakin larut mereka tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari sana. Air mata Jaejoong kini sudah mengering, berbekas pada kulit mulus wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, bahkan Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya, sangat jelas sekali bahwa Yunho hanya mempermainkannya. Alasan klasik yang biasa seorang Pria bejat yang tak memiliki hati jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, kepuasan birahi yang membuat korbannya hancur. Itulah yang Jaejoong simpulkan, air matanya kembali mengalir. Bodoh! Sekarang apa yang akan Ia lakukan?

"Jae..."

Seolah tak mendengar panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong terus menangis dalam lamunan dan fikirannya. Beginikah kisah percintaannya? Bagaimana dengan anak yang dikandungnya sekarang? Sungguh Jaejoong tak tega bila harus menggugurkan anaknya yang bahkan masih segumpal darah yang tumbuh dalam perutnya. Namun Jaejoong pun tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan, kembali ke kampung halamannya lalu meberi tahu keluarganya tentang kehamilannya dan membuat keluarganya malu? Tidak! Jaejoong menggeleng kasar, membuat pening menghantam kepalanya.

"Jae... hentikan."

Jaejoong kembali kealam sadarnya, duo eyesnya menatap Yunho, pipinya yang halus banjir oleh air mata. Fikirannya bercabang keaman-mana.

Yunho –kembali menggenggam kedua tangan halus Jaejoong, menciuminya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, "besok, kita temui Ayahku," kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong serius, "aku akan meminta restu padanya tentang hubungan kita."

**.**

**.**

**Zagiya**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, pemilik duo eyes yang sedang tertidur itu terbuka. Setelah kesadarannya kembali Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang, melirik sekilas jam diatas nakas setelahnya beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit, Jaejoong selesai dengan rutinitas mandinya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju almari yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar mandi, mengambil setelan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.

Setelah seleasi dengan pakaiannya, tiba-tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi. Jaejoong tersenyum, Ia yakin itu adalah Yunho. Setelah melirik jam dinding diruang tamu sekilas Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau cantik sayang." Pujian tiba-tiba Yunho setelah pintu terbuka membuat Jaejoong terkejut sekaligus tersipu.

Dihadapannya sekarang Yunho yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih di padukan dengan coat merah marun dan jangan lupa dengan tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan kening indah Yunho. Jujur saja Yunho terlihat tampan dan menawan secara bersamaan.

Bibir hati Yunho terkembang begitu melihat semburat merah yang tercetak samar pada pipi Jaejoong. Dikecupnya sekilas pipi Jaejoong, dan itu sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak cukup keras.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan keterkejutannya atas perlakuan Yunho pada pipinya tadi, Ia merasa tiba-tiba hawa panas menjalar cepat kepermukaan wajahnya.

Setelah Jaejoong mulai menguasai keterkejutannya, di tutupnya perlahan pintu apartemennya, "kau membuatku malu Jung." Ucap Jaejoong tersipu, lalu mulai melangkah mendahului Yunho menuju lift.

Kekehan kecil Yunho terdengar. Senang rasanya menggoda kekasih cantiknya itu. "tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk mencoba menyembunyikan semburat yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. "Yun~."

"Ya sayang?"

"Jangan terus menggodaku."

"Aku berkata jujur sayang."

Jaejoong menekan angka satu begitu tiba dalam lift, "hmm, aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Yun!"

Pertengkaran kecil namun tak berarti mereka terhenti dengan gelak tawa Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang memukul kecil bahu Yunho, merasa sebal di goda seperti itu.

**.**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terdiam, begitupun dengan Yunho. Sementara seorang laki-laki berusia lanjut yang duduk di hadapan mereka sekarang menatap mereka tajam, seolah dengan tatapannya itu dapat membunuh hanya dengan satu balasan tatapan mata.

Begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di kediaman Yunho, mereka langsung disambut oleh Ayah Yunho didepan pintu utama rumah dengan gaya klasik milik keluarga Yunho. Hanya dengan satu kata 'masuk' Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Ayah Yunho menuju ruang tamu utama. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu hanya kesunyian yang mengisi ruangan yang bahkan tak pantas disebut dengan ruang tamu utama, pantas disebut dengan lapangan bola. Barang-barang yang terpajang disana pun sepertinya bernilai tinggi. Desain ruangan tamu bergaya klasik yang dapat Jaejoong simpulkan jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Satu tarikan nafas pelas Jaejoong lakukan, Ia sadar kekasihnya itu benar-benar orang berada. Sementara dirinya?

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan anakku?" Kentara sekali pertanyaan menyindir sang Ayah sejak 15 menit keterdiaman mereka, dan Yunho menyadari itu.

Jakun pada leher Yunho bergerak pelan, "Ayah, perkenalkan i-ini kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong dan a-"

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang Ayah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya, "Kim Jaejoong, anak dari keluarga Kim, lahir di Kyung Gi dengan latar belakang keluarga rendah, mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5 yang dengan lancangnya mencintai anakku dan membuatnya menjadi gay sepertimu." Santai, namun penuh dengan tekanan disetiap katanya.

Yunho terbengong dengan ucapan sang Ayah termasuk Jaejoong. Jelas sekali harga diri Jaejoong di injak-injak Pria tua yang berstatus ayah dari kekasihnya ini.

Yunho menatap Ayahnya tak percaya, "Kenapa Jung Yunho? Kau kira Ayahmu ini tak tahu?" sang Ayah bertanya dengan sinisnya, menatap sang anak penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Ayah, aku mencintainya! Dan jangan lagi mengatakan aku menjadi seperti ini karenanya!" Yunho berkata keras merasa tak terima mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Yunho harusnya menyadari sejak dulu Ayahnya pasti merasa curiga dengan keputusannya untuk tinggal di apartemen.

"selama 20 tahun aku merawatmu tanpa kehadiran Ibumu baru pertama kalinya kau berkata dengan nada keras seperti itu anakku." Ayah Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan pelan menuju pria cantik disebrangnya .

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar pertengkaran Ayah dan anak dihadapannya saat ini, kedua tangannya meremas ujung pakaiannya, '_haruskah seperti ini?'_

Kepalanya tertunduk menghadap lantai marmer mewah yang dipijaknya saat ini, hingga sebuah perintah dari Ayah Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ayah Yunho dengan takutnya.

"Aku akan memberikan dua opsi untukmu."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk sang kekasih seolah melindungi Jaejoong dari setiap kata menyakitkan sang Ayah, "cukup Ayah."

Seolah siap menunggu vonis, Jaejoong tak mengindahkan perlakuan Yunho padanya, meski kedua telapak tangan Yunho menutup telinganya Jaejoong ingin menunggu dan ingin mendengar apa yang akan Ayah Yunho katakan. Apapun itu, Ia akan menerimanya, demi sang kekasih dan calon anak mereka.

"Kebahagiaanmu, atau-" Ayah Yunho dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk kearah Jaejoong yang –masih duduk di sofa rumahnya. "Ketenangan keluargamu?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak keras, dalam artian Jaejoong ketakutan sekarang. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya lolos mengalir membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Meski perkataan itu ambigu, tapi Jaejoong mengerti.

"Jangan dengarkan sayang." Yunho berucap kalap, salah satu tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang dengan beraninya membanjiri pipi sang kekasih.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Ia sadar, Ia berasal dari keluaraga miskin, tak seperti sang kekasih yang bahkan fotonya selalu terpampang di surat kabar setiap minggunya. Jelas sekali Ia kalah dalam perang yang bahkan belum dimulai.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada tubuhnya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu utama. Namun dengan cepat Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, "Aku mencitaimu Jae."

Jaejoong tertunduk, Ia kembali terisak hebat. Sementara Ayah Yunho menatap yang menurutnya 'drama' dihadapannya sekarang dengan pandangan jijik.

"berhenti mengucapkan kata menjijikan itu pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas bergender sama denganmu Jung Yunho!"

"Hentikan Ayah!"

Ayah Yunho semakin meradang mendengar ucapan sang anak padanya, "Kau pilih anakku, hidup bahagia dengan calon istri yang telah kupersiapkan, atau kau melihat kehidupan pasangan gay mu itu menderita?!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka terdiam –kembali dalam kesakitan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya, dengan perasaan sakit dan sedih Jaejoong melangakah menuju pintu utama yang tadi sempat tertunda namun kali ini Yunho tak lagi menahannya, hanya sebuah ucapan penyesalan yang dapat Yunho berikan saat sang kekasih di ambang pintu utama rumahnya. "Maafkan aku Jae."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong kembali menangis namun kali ini dalam diam. Tanpa menengok kebelakang, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih dengan hati hancur.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, dan itu sukses membuatnya menangis hebat tanap bisa –lagi ditahan.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakuakan sekarang?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Hai Joyers ^_^/ ada yang kangen aku? *G-A-K A-D-A :D

Maaf yah lama update, kesibukan akhir tahun anak XII begini nih.

Maaf juga chafter ini belom ada KyuMin, mengecewakan dan banyak typo karena NO EDIT. Aku juga mau kasih tau kalo FF ini aku publish juga di WP, yang pengen tau nama WP-nya liat aja di bio ;) karena mungkin ada beberapa chafter yang bakal aku proteck disana.

Udah ah itu aja, terimakasih banget buat yang udah review ^o^

Akhir kata

Saranghae :*

Tangerang, 21 Maret 2015, 23.00 WIB


	3. Chapter 3

**War**

**By : Zagiya**

** Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Yunho x Jaejoong and other **

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibukuyang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life for KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**Terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama **

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini hujan kembali turun sangat deras. Karena hal itu Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya. Duduk di dekat jendela kaca dengan secangkir coklat panas yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong menerawang jauh hamparan gedung bertingkat kota Seoul. Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu pula Jaejoong tak lagi mendengar kabar tentang mantan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Ada yang bilang Yunho melanjutkan studinya di Inggris, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau Yunho tinggal bersama dengan istrinya.

Yah... dua bulan setelah kejadian itu Yunho telah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Jaejoong begitu terpukul mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Ia tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, demi anak yang ada pada kandungannya sekarang, setidaknya biarkan anaknya yang belum terlahir ini melihat dunia meski sebentar. Dan selama lebih dari tujuh bulan ini pula Jaejoong tak memberikan kabar sedikitpun pada keluarganya di Desa. Ia tak ingin keluarganya tahu tentang semua kejadian yang di alaminya begitupun dengan kehamilannya.

Beberapa bulan terakhir pula Jaejoong jarang keluar apartemen. Ia putuskan untuk cuti kuliah selama beberapa bulan, pula terkadang Ia harus menyamar sebagai wanita untuk membeli bahan makanan. Beruntung gedung apartemen yang di tempatinya ini sepi di siang hari, jadi Jaejoong fikir tak akan ada yang curiga dengan keadaannya.

"Ukkhhh..." Jaejoong meringis begitu anak dalam perutnya ini menendang tulang rusuknya cukup keras. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini perutnya sering sakit bahkan akhir-akhir ini sakitnya semakin intens saja di tambah rasa panas yang sering terasa di area pinggangnya. Di elusnya dengan lembut perut buncitnya yang tak salah Jaejoong hitung memasuki bulan kedelapan. Beruntung ia memiliki tabungan yang cukup di ATMnya, jadi Jajeoong tak perlu pusing memikirkan biaya persalinan nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali meringis. _'ya Tuhan mengapa semakin sakit saja?'_

Jaejoong membaringkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang di dudukinya. Kepalanya menengadah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Jaejoong yakin kehamilannya mengijak delapan bulan, tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan kram dan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya?

Karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu, Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya melihat jam dinding dekat lemari hias sambil berdesis _'pukul empat' _ lalu beranjak memasuki kamarnya. Setidaknya jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu, Ia dapat dengan cepat mengatasinya karena peralatan kedokterannya berada disana.

Setibanya didalam kamar, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rasa sakit itu akhirnya hilang, sebaiknya Ia tidur. Mungkin saja rasa sakit pada perutnya tadi akibat Ia terlalu banyak fikiran.

Namun perkiraan Jaejoong salah. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Ia kembali merasakan sakit setelahnya menghilang, lalu datang lagi lalu menghilang. Terus begitu hingga Jaejoong yakin sepertinya Ia akan segera melahirkan. Meski kejadian melahirkan di usia kandungan yang menginjak usia delapan bulan jarang terjadi namun berbeda dengan dirinya. Dilihatnya cairan putih kental beserta darah yang mengalir membanjiri kasurnya, membuat Jaejong semakin yakin, ia akan segera melahirkan.

'_Ya Tuhan... mengapa di saat seperti ini?'_ monolog Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong belum siap, jika Ia tahu ia akan melahirkan di bulan kedelapan mungkin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tapi ini di luar perkiraan. Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus melahirkan sekarang, meski tanpa bantuan orang lain.

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity, beberapa chafter awal masih YunJae, and don't copas!**

**GAK SUKA! GAK USAH BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sangat tampan anakku, Eomma sangat mencintaimu. Tapi maafkanlah Eomma, Eomma tak mungkin mendampingimu di medan pertempuran kehidupan ini anakku. Eomma tak sanggup."

Ahh... betapa inginnya aku menyentuh pipi Ibuku dan menyeka air mata yang meleleh dari duo eyesnya itu. Tapi apa kuasaku, aku sama sekali tak berdaya. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menjerit dengan lengkingan yang keras.

"Pesan Eomma, janganlah menyerah dengan cinta yang kau yakini anakku. Karena jika kau menyerah akan hal itu, maka niscaya penderitaanmu dan orang yang dicintaimulah korbannya. Tapi Eomma mohon, maafkanlah Eomma nak."

Ingin aku menutup bibir Ibuku yang pucat itu, bagaimanapun juga Ibu lah yang telah berjuang mengantarku menghirup kehidupan dunia ini. Ibu rela memutuskan empat puluh empat urat yang melintang di rahimnya hanya untuk mewujudkan keinginanku guna menyaksikan terangnya sinar mentari di pagi hari.

Aku melihat tangan Ibuku yang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?

"Eomma akan melepaskanmu nak. Melepas dirimu dalam peperangan dunia ini. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena dalam pandangan mereka cintaku untukmu hanya akan menjadi aib yang akan mencoreng nama baik kakek-kakekmu. Sekali lagi Eomma minta maaf, Eomma yang tidak berguna, Eomma yang penuh dengan noda dan dosa karena sebuah cinta yang menurut mereka salah."

Ibu, mengapa kau masih menangis. Tidak cukupkah air mata dan jeritanku ini untuk menghapus air matamu. Tersenyumlah, tertawalah dan berbahagialah. Jika peperangan ini benar-benar dimulai, maka esok hari Ibu harus menyambut kemenanganku dengan senyum dan sepotong ciuman.

"Seandainya hari itu kakekmu mempunyai setitik kebijaksanaan , atau setidaknya Appamu mempunyai sedikit kekuatan untuk meruntuhkan keangkuhan itu, mungkin peperangan ini akan sangat adil untukmu, dan Eomma akan mengantarmu dengan setetes do'a dan sebuah tangis bahagia."

"cukuplah Eomma menangis sewaktu kakekmu memberikan pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk Eomma dan Appa. Hingga Appamu menyerah atasku. Eomma hanya bisa menangis dan Appamu benar-benar meninggalkan Eomma. Dan Eomma tidak mungkin membawamu ke Desa. Eomma tidak ingin mengecewakan Kakekmu yang sudah berkerja keras membiayai Eomma di Seoul."

Aku tercekat dengan ucapan Ibu yang terakhir, yang diikuti tangannya meraih sebilah pisau yang putih mengkilap. Tidak! Jangan membunuhku Ibu. Ibu tidak boleh membunuhku. Aku harus tetap hidup untuk memenangi peperangan yang baru aku mulai Ibu. Namun sia-sia, Ibu tidak mendengar tangisan dan jeritan ketakutanku.

Dan sewaktu Ibu meraihku, akupun semakin rapat memejamkan mataku. Tak sanggup menyaksikan semua itu. Benarkah Ibu akan membunuhku? Jangan sakiti aku Ibu. Ibu, tidaaaaak...!

Ah... pisau itu terasa-

Dingin.

Dan cess...

Ohhh terimakasih Tuhan, Ibuku tak membunuhku. Dia teramat cantik dan mulia. Ternyata Ibu hanya ingin memotong tali ari-ari yang masih menyatu dengan pusarku.

"Maafkan Eomma anakku. Eomma tak tahu lagi apa yang harus Eomma lakukan terhadapmu." Sambil berkata, Ibuku dengan tertatih berdiri dari ranjang dimana Ibu tadi melahirkanku. Sekilas Ibu melihat jam dinding, aku tidak memahami angka-angka itu. Hanya saja kudengar lirih Ibu berdesis, "Pukul dua."

Dan aku tidak tahu maksud Ibu sewaktu kulihat Ia mengambil keranjang kayu. Ibu kembali meraihku dan menciumku sangat lama. Lama sekali, dan aku benar-benar tertegun dengan ulah Ibu yang begitu rakus menciumku dengan cinta dan tangisnya.

"Maafkan Eomma. Inilah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik, semoga esok ada orang yang berbaik hati melihatmu dan mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya. Dan semoga Eomma tak mendengar berita ditemukannya bayi yang telah membusuk. Sekali lagi maafkanlah Eomma. Ini amatlah sulit, tapi harus terjadi."

Setelah itu Ibu membaringkanku kedalam keranjang sambil menaruh sesuatu yang berkilauan di samping tubuhku lalu menyelimutiku. Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada Ibuku selanjutnya karena keranjangnya sudah tertutup.

Kurasakan Ibu membawaku berjalan jauh sekali, hingga aku rasakan tubuhku kedinginan meski tidak terlalu. Ah... bau apa ini, busuk sekali baunya. Mungkinkah ini tempat pembuangan sampah?

**.**

**.**

**Zagiya**

**.**

**.**

**17 tahun kemudian...**

Hannyoung High School adalah sekolah Negri yang memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik di Seoul. Siapa saja yang memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata tidak akan bisa untuk bersekolah SMA ini. Karena dari setiap siswa atau siswi yang ingin bersekolah di SMA ini hanya tiga puluh persen saja yang lolos seleksi. Maka jangan heran jika rata-rata murid di Hannyoung High School memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Saat jam kosong rata-rata murid di sekolah ini lebih memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di perpustakaan dari pada di kantin sekolah.

Namun lain halnya dengan seorang Pria tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya ini –Kyuhyun. Ia jarang sekali memasuki perpustakaan, hanya beberapa kali jika merasa bosan.

Berbeda dengan tahun akhir kelas sebelas Kyuhyun tahun ini. Ada saja pekerjaan yang Ia lakukan. Meski tidak bisa di sebut dengan pekerjaan. Karena hari-harinya disekolah hanya ingin mendengar Sungmin bicara meski hanya satu kata. Sungmin, Satu-satunya pria manis nan pendiam di Hannyoung High School.

Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan mengajak Sungmin bicara meski sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Sungmin.

"Hey Ming. Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu untuk semester minggu depan?" Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu tak akan di indahkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, setelahnya kembali berkutat dengan Kkalguksu –makan siangnya kali ini.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin mengalahkanku dan mendapat peringkat satu di kelas kau harus giat belajar!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau harus bercermin terlebih dahulu Kyu!" Yesung datang dengan dua kaleng air soda di kedua tangannya, sambil berkata Yesung menduduki salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka atas ucapan Yesung tadi. Di ambilnya dengan kasar salah satu kaleng soda di salah satu tangan Yesung lalu meminumnya dengan beberapa tetes air yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihatnya meneguk salivanya susah payah, setelahnya kembali –berpura-pura sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Ucap Yesung setelah tahu _mood _sahabat evilnya itu sedang buruk, mungkin kesal karena usahanya untuk mendengar satu suara Sungmin saja lagi-lagi gagal.

Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Sungmin yang sedang makan. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun begitu mendambakan Sungmin. Usaha yang terbilang sangat bodoh untuk ukuran manusia sepintar Kyuhyun adalah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki tunangan. Itu berarti Sungmin pria normal tapi entah memang sahabatnya itu yang bodoh soal cinta atau apapun itu alasannya, sungguh Yesung tak mengerti.

"Min~ah! Dimana Eunjung?" Yesung bertanya. Satu hal yang Yesung tahu bahwa Sungmin tak akan menolak untuk menjawab jika itu soal Eunjung, tunangan Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sesuai perkiraan. Sungmin menjawabnya! Satu senyuman mengejek Yesung layangkan untuk Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam, seolah siap mengulitinya kapan saja.

"Aku pergi!" Kyuhyun berucap masam. Deritan kursi yang didudukinya beradu dengan lantai mengganggu indera pendengaran Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun~ah! Tunggu aku!" Yesung ikut beranjak dari kursinya, "sampai nanti Sungmin~ah." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kantin menyusul Kyuhyun.

"hhhhh..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang hilang di telan arah.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Kata yang biasa Sungmin ucap setiap pulang ke rumah. Hanya itu. Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti, bahkan jikapun itu Leeteuk –Ibu Sungmin yang mengajaknya berbicara sekalipun.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan cat berwarna putih yang mendominasi. Sungmin membuka seragam sekolah beserta sepatunya, lalu menaruhnya pada bak pakaian kotor.

Sebenarnya seragam sekolah serta sepatu Sungmin hari ini masih bersih, hanya saja Ibunya akan marah-marah tak jelas padanya hanya karena seragam sekolah yang ia pakai hari ini di kenakan kembali besok. Lebih baik menghindari masalah yang belum ada dari pada membuat masalah. Fikir Sungmin.

"Abeoji sudah pulang Min," Leeteuk datang dari arah pintu. Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju kamar mandi menghentikan langkahnya begitu suara merdu Ibunya menyapa pendengarannya. "Cepatlah. Eomeoni tunggu di bawah."

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suara Ibunya itu selalu ceria. Sungmin menjadi merasa bersalah karena sifat pendiamnya ini. Hanya saja, kenyataan pahit itu tak bisa Sungmin lupakan. Kenyataan yang Sungmin harus hadapi semenjak dirinya lahir ke dunia.

Tapi satu alasan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan, senyuman kedua orang tuanya. Senyum tulus mereka membuat hati Sungmin hangat, dan Sungmin tak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu. Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan pahit itu. Sungmin hanya ingin mereka bahagia dan selalu tersenyum untuknya, hanya untuknya.

**.**

**War**

**.**

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga cepat, bodohnya ia yang harus tertidur di _bathtub _saat mandi tadi. Begitu tiba di meja makan, Sungmin dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya, kedua sisi tangannya sudah bersiap menyendokkan makanan dihadapannya, namun ada yang aneh. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi terfokus dengan makan malamnya, melirik Ibu juga Ayahnya bergantian.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, kepalanya kembali tertunduk menahan malu. _Bodoh!_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hahahaha."

Suara tawa Kangin dan Leeteuk membahana memenuhi rumah itu. Beberapa maid yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar ikut terkikik kecil meski tidak tahu penyebab majikan mereka tertawa sebegitu kerasnya.

"_Aigoo_ anak Abeoji lucu sekali. Hahaha." Kangin berucap diselingi tawanya lagi.

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin yang berada di sebrangnya. Mengelus helaian rambut Sungmin sayang sambil menahan tawanya. Sungguh tingkah Sungmin benar-benar lucu tadi.

Aneh, turun dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dan setelah tiba tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Sungmin hampir melahap makan malamnya dengan terburu-buru meski tidak sampai melahapnya. Namun bukan itu yang lucu. Tatapan mata Sungminlah yang membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tertawa. Tak pernah mereka lihat tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang menggambarkan kepolosan Sungmin, bukan tatapan mata dingin yang Sungmin layangkan seperti biasanya. Mereka tertawa bahagia.

"Maaf. Sudah, lanjutkan makanmu Min." Leeteuk berujar sambil kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya kembali seperti dinginnya kutub. Entah menguap kemana perasaan malunya tadi, jika saja Sungmin tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya masih tertawa keras saat ini.

Namun tanpa kedua orang tuanya sadari, Sungmin tersenyum kecil dalam diamnya.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Malam ini bulan sabit bersinar di temani bintang-bintang, angin musim semi menggoyangkan helaian rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Sesaat setelah makan malam tadi Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, mengisi PR sebentar dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap hamparan bintang, apalagi bulan malam ini, sabit. Membawa Kyuhyun akan hayalan senyum Sungmin yang seperti bulan sabit. Meski Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana senyum Sungmin, hanya saja saat melihat bulan sabit, fikiran Kyuhyun akan tertuju pada senyum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafasnya dalam, menghembuskannya dari mulutnya secara perlahan. Omong tentang Sungmin, entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan untuk mengingtanya terus. Wajah manisnya, begitu indah. Akan terasa hambar jika melihatnya sekilas. Meski harus terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mengejar cinta pria manis yang jelas-jelas memiliki tunangan seorang wanita, itu berarti Sungmin seorang _stright_ bukan seperti dirinya yang orientasi seksualnya mesti di pertanyakan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan pria manapun selain Sungmin, hanya Sungmin. Meski sulit, Kyuhyun yakin bisa meluluhkan hati Sungmin.

Sungmin memang dingin, tapi Kyuhyun tahu hati Sungmin sangat lembut dan rapuh, seperti dandelion. Jika disentuh amat lembut namun amat rapuh secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah jatuh sejauh ini, yang ia tahu bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan Sungmin.

Garis panjang yang berpijar di atas langit melintasi penglihatannya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, "beri aku jalan untuk mendapatkan orang yang ku cintai. Lee Sungmin." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Obsidiannya menatap penuh harap pada bintang yang baru saja jatuh tadi. Meski Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan kepercayaan meminta pada bintang jatuh, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Selamat malam Ming. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**Zagiya**

**.**

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di ata ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya. Di ambilnya boneka kelinci yang bersandar di sisi kiri kepala ranjang, lalu memeluknya erat.

Pandangan Sungmin beralih pada jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, hembusan angin yang masuk membuat Sungmin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut rapat. Tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk menutup jendela itu. Lagipula taburan bintang di langitpun sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bulan tak terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Foxy eyes Sungmin sayu, matanya mengantuk. Namun urung dilakukan begitu _smartphone_nya berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Eunjung**

**Oppa, aku boleh menyalin PR Matematikamu besok?**

**Kumohon...**

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pesan dari tunangannya itu.

**To : Eunjung**

**Baiklah.**

Setelah membalas pesan singkat itu, Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya di atas bantal. Tak berapa lama Sungminpun terlelap.

**.**

**War**

**.**

Kyuhyun membanting tasnya ke atas mejanya cukup keras. _Sial! _Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Pagi ini kembali buruk, pemandangan yang tak ingin Kyuhyuh lihat tersuguh dihadapannya, Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela. Beruntung ia duduk di pojok paling akhir, setidaknya begitu penglihatannya mulai terganggu dengan pemandangan yang membuat darahnya naik bisa Kyuhyun hindari dari sini.

Sementara Yesung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun menggeleng maklum. Mungkin ia pun akan bersikap sama sepeti Kyuhyun jika oarng di cintai bermesra-mesraan di ruangan yang sama dengannya, apalagi orang yang di cintai itu bermesraan dengan tunagannya.

Di sisi lain, Eunjung tak henti-hentinya bertanya begitu soal yang menurutnya sulit itu dengan mudahnya Sungmin bisa menjawab. Dengan berbaik hati Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang hanya akan menyalinnya Eunjung~ah?"

Itu Sungmin yang berbicara. Kalian tak salah. Itu Sungmin yang berbicara. Hanya dengan gadis bernama Eunjung lah Sungmin berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Kadang teman-teman yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar suara Sungmin yang berbicara dengan Eunjung merasa iri, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka yang dengan susah payah mengajak Sungmin berbicara demi bisa sedikit berbincang dengan Sungmin tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Tapi dengan Eunjung? Bahkan terkadang Sungmin dulu yang memulai pembicaraan, termasuk saat ini.

"Hehe,aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya." Eunjung yang duduk di satu meja dengan Sungmin tertawa.

Yang tak banyak orang tahu, bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara Eunjung agar Sungmin mau bicara. Orang lain berhak mendengar suara Sungmin, tidak ada yang melarang. Hanya saja sifat Sungmin memang seperti ini, lebih banyak diam. Karena tahu Sungmin yang hanya mau berbicara banyak padanya, karena itu Eunjung lebih banyak memancing Sungmin agar berbicara meski tanpa sadar terucap dari bibir Sungmin.

Eunjung melirik pria berkulit pucat yang sejak tadi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "hihihi." Kikikan kecil Eunjung cukup terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapnya heran, Eunjung hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Satu lagi, dan hanya dengan Eunjung lah Sungmin lebih banyak menampakkan ekspresi di wajahnya.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Kyuhyun dengan tanpa dosa menaiki mejanya dengan Yesung yang duduk bersamanya. Yesung mendelik kaget sekaligus tak suka.

Satu cengiran bodoh Kyuhyun layangkan, "Maaf Hyung." Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlalu menghampiri meja Sungmin

Yesung melotot tak percaya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin? Di saat Eunjung ada? Apa yang akan manusia bodoh itu lakukan? Racau Yesung dalam hati.

"Hai Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap Sungmin. Namun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Eunjung yang berada di sisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, "satu minggu ini aku ingin belajar bersama denganmu. Boleh?"

Sungmin yang sejak tadi seolah tak perduli dengan sekitarnya kembali mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Kyuhyun menggeram samar.

"Diam berarti, ya!" Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak, lalu pergi menuju kantin.

Eunjung melongo, namun lama-kelamaan bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya.

Sementara Sungmin masih diam, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Tangannya meremas celanya menimbulkan kusutan disana.

"Ck! Pemaksa." Yesung berucap sambil menyusul Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Note.**

Maaf banget lama update juga kependekan T.T sibuk UN, sibuk syukuran kelulusan, sibuk persiapan wisuda. Alhamdulillah lulus dengan nilai yang terbilang sangat baik terimakasih do'anya *kecupsatusatu

Mood aku juga lagi buruk, aku kalo nulis tergantung suasana hati, makannya lama juga.

Udah ada KyuMinnya tuuhh. Tapi konflik yang sebenarnya belum muncul, baru _clue_ aja ;)

**Big Thanks For:**

**CloudsKMS, mandakyumin, bLueeeeWY, Zen Liu, Za KyuMin, mimi1301, cho rena joy, kim minli5, gyumin4ever, pumpkinevil, Rinda Cho Joyer, shippo chan 7, anita ariestamaru, 5351, Bear, lee sunri hyun, Vieda JoyElfsomnia, kukuku, kyumin, karen kaozuki, dan para Guest. Terimakasih banyak, dan maaf buat yang gk kesebut.**

Review please...

Sign.

Tangerang, 13 Juni 2015. 23.00 WIB


	4. Chapter 4

**War**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yunho, Jaejoong and other**

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibuku yang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life for KyuMin.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki remaja berkulit pucat itu pasti. Tas hitam berada apik di punggungnya, tidak lupa sebuah _earphone_ yang meramaikan perjalanannya kali ini.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan Kyuhyun melepaskan _earphonenya_ lalu beralih memencet beberapa kali bel di depan pintu rumah setelah memastikan bahwa tempat yang di tujunya itu tidak salah. Di sisi bel rumah terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan _Lee's House_.

"Siapa?" tak berapa lama suara terdengar.

Remaja kelahiran Februari itu melotot terkejut mendengar suara yang di dengarnya tadi. Apa itu suara Sungmin-NYA?

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, TYPO –maaf, MPREG, NC, bahasa berantakan, terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama.**

**GAK SUKA! GAK USAH BACA!**

**Baca, wajib review. no siders.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok!_

"Min, bangun nak. Ini sudah jam delapan sayang. Kau bisa melewati waktu sarapanmu."

Sungmin melenguh mendengar suara Ibunya dari balik pintu kamar. Foxy seindah senjanya terbuka sedikit memerah. Perlahan ia terbangun menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ye." Sungmin berkata pelan saat menghadap Ibunya.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan sang anak. Dengan semangat menggiring Sungmin untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin menurut. Satu uapan panjang di lakukan. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk, hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana sifat kedua orang tuanya jika waktu libur ia habiskan untuk tidur maka akan terjadi petuah-petuah yang membuat telinganya panas.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin mandi, Leeteuk mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi untuk di cuci. Ia mendelik begitu melihat pakaian kotor Sungmin. "Ya Tuhan Min! Apa kau habis membajak? Mengapa pakaianmu kotor sekali!"

Sungmin yang membersihkan tubuhnya meringis mendengar teriakan Ibunya dari luar. Cepat-cepat ia membersihkan tubuh. Setelah selesai, sebuah handuk putih melekat apik menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia melihat Ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang –sebenarnya sedikit kotor. Namun Ibunya selalu berlebihan jika ada noda sedikit saja yang mengotori bajunya. Jorok menurut sang Ibu.

"Jelaskan pada Eomeoni." Terang Leeteuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan seragam sekolah Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin hanya diam. Dari tatapan matanya Leeteuk hanya bisa melihat keengganan dari mata itu dan ia tahu apa yang harus lakukan sekarang. Pergi dari kamar Sungmin dengan perasaan sedih sambil membawa keranjang pakaian Sungmin untuk di cuci setelah sebelumnya memasuki kembali pakaia kotor itu.

Menurut Sungmin Ibunya itu terlalu berlebihan dengan noda cipratan lumpur di pakaian sekolahnya itu. Ia tidak bisa menghindar saat anak kecil berlari di kubangan lumpur di pinggir jalan. Jadi jelas ini bukan kesalahan dirinya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Kangin bertanya pada Leeteuk yang melewatinya di kursi santai dekat dapur beserta kopi panas juga koran pagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Leetuk pelan.

Kangin tahu isterinya itu berbohong. Ia meletakkan koran paginya di atas meja kaca yang di apit kursi santai di kedua sisinya lalu bangkit memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. "Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu, kau tidak bisa berbohong sayang."

Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya di lantai. "Apa kau berfikir anak kita berubah?" Bukan sebuah jawaban, tapi pertanyaan yang Leeteuk ucapkan.

Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya berfikir. "Aku rasa seperti itu." Jawabnya asal karena selama ini ia jarang berada di rumah. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan yang Leeteuk maksud.

"Ish! Tidak peka." Kesal Leeteuk seraya memukul pelan dada Kangin.

Kangin terkekeh mendapatkan pukulan kecil Leeteuk. Meski bertahun-tahun mereka menikah dengan pandangan keluarga dan hukum negara yang salah dan di tentang, ia masih sangat mencintai pria cantiknya ini. Pria yang berstatus isterinya itu masih manja seperti dulu. Telapak tangan Kangin mengelus sayang helaian pirang Leeteuk lalu dengan perlahan mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan milik sang isteri. Tidak ada lumatan di ciuman itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan bahwa Kangin tak pernah menyesal melepaskan diri dari keluarganya demi pria cantiknya ini.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga setelah selesai dengan aktifitas membersihkan dirinya, dengan celana training hitam juga kaos putih yang di padukan dengan coat santai yang senada dengan celana trainingnya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya membuat ia terdiam sebentar di tengah anak tangga. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya. Suara bel rumah menghentikan kemesraan itu dan membuat ia melanjutkan langkahnya berniat membuka pintu.

Sungmin dapat melihat senyum malu-malu kedua orang tuanya, namun ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya terus melangkah ke arah pintu.

Leeteuk tertunduk malu mengetahui Sungmin melihat kemesraan mereka, "Kau membuat anak kita melihatnya Kangin~ah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di kamar yeobo." Goda kangin dengan seyum yang terkembang dibibirnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng tidak setuju, "Aku harus membersihkan pakaian Sungmin." Tolaknya halus, lalu mengambil kembali keranjang pakaian yang dibawanya tadi setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang kembali duduk di kursi santai tanpa mengeluarkan protes apapun. Tapi ia berjanji dalam hati akan melanjutkannya nanti malam.

**.**

"Siapa?" Sahut Sungmin pelan sebelum membukakan pintu, ia mengernyit heran karena tak terdengar suara apapun dari luar.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampakkan ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya ia bisa mendengar ucapan Sungmin-NYA yang tertuju untuknya. Bukan untuk orang lain atau siapapun itu yang bernama Eunjung.

"Aku... aku datang kesini untuk belajar bersamamu Ming. Jadi... bo-bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup seolah mengerti Sungmin tak akan bertanya mengapa ia datang kesini. Atau mungkin Sungmin sudah menunggunya untuk belajar bersama? Narsis Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin tak bisa menolak atau tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolaknya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun masuk. Lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu.

Remaja kelahiran bulan Februari itu melangkah masuk tak percaya pria manis yang lima tahun di sukainya ini memperbolehkannya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mimpi apa Kyuhyun semalam? Padahal ia sudah siap mental jika Sungmin mengusirnya. Tapi ini?

Letupan bunga memenuhi relung hati Kyuhyun, ia begitu bahagia dan ia akan menulis kejadian membahagiakannya ini kedalam buku hariannya nanti di rumah.

Kangin yang hendak mamasuki ruangan kerjanya karena bosan dengan aktifitas membaca koran paginya terhenti begitu melihat Sungmin juga seorang pria tinggi di belakangnya.

"Siapa Min?"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Dari tatapannya seolah berkata 'perkenalkan dirimu.'

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat penuh semangat melihat –calon mertuanya, "Annyeong haseyo. Aku Cho Kyuhyun Ahjussi. Ke- ah! Teman sekolah Sungminnie. Bangabseumnida." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Berusaha menunjukkan itikat baik agar suatu saat nanti ia di restui untuk melamar Sungmin dan menghapus nama Park Eunjung dari daftar nama keluarga Lee. Karena Sungmin hanya pantas menggunakan marga keluarganya.

"Ah... aku Kangin, Appa Sungmin. Apa kalian akan belajar bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat tak menyadari Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkannya menuju meja makan berniat untuk sarapan. Perutnya belum terisi apapun sejak semalam sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Baiklah, isteriku akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian. Selamat belajar." Ucap Kangin , setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bahagianya masih tak menyadari kepergian Sungmin.

"Ming, kita-" Ucapannya terhenti begitu menyadari tidak ada Sungmin. Ia melangkah mencari Sungmin menuju dapur. Dan benar saja, di sana, di mejamakan dekat pantri pujaannya itu sedang melahap roti beserta selai stroberi tidak lupa segelas susu vanila. Seolah ada koneksi yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan Sungmin, ia tidak ragu menapaki kakinya memasuki dapur dan voila!

Remaja berkulit pucat itu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya berdiri menyaksikan pujaan hatinya itu melahap sarapan pagi penuh hidmat. Pipi gembilnya bergerak seirama kunyahan yang Sungmin lakukan, meski ia melihatnya dari samping ia begitu terpaku melihatnya ingin mencium pipi berisi itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah ketika melihat Sungmin meminum susunya. Mungkin jika ada Yesung sekarang ia akan di ejek habis-habisan. Tapi demin Tuhan, jiwa seorang pria Kyuhyun begitu naik hanya dengan melihat Sungmin menghabiskan sarapannya. _Seperti orang bodoh_! Kyuhyun sangat ikhlas terus di cerca seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan ia tidak mengelak jika ia memang seperti orang bodoh jika itu menyangkut Sungmin.

"Ka... kau, kau sudah selesai? Sekarang apa bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Pori-pori wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat sebiji jagung, mengalir hingga menetes di bahunya.

"Ikut aku."

Alunan merdu membuat Kyuhyun melayang, menggelitik hatinya hingga bibir bervolumenya berkembang saking senangnya. _Ya Tuhan, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini._ Dan ingatkan Kyuhyun tentang peristiwa bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini.

**.**

**Zagiya**

**.**

Suasana belajar dua manusia adam itu sangat sunyi, hanya dentingan jarum jam yang menemani. Cemilan yang di sediakan Leeteuk sudah habis. Awalnya Kyuhyun begitu terkejut ternyata Ibu Sungmin adalah seorang pria, namun rasa penasarannya tertelan bulat-bulat, ia akan mecari tahu nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini ada Sungmin. Fikirnya.

Mereka tidak belajar, lebih tepatnya sedari tadi yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya melihat Sungmin yang membaca bukunya di sebrang meja. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini, tak pernah sedikitpun ia memandang begitu lama wajah pria manis ini dalam jarak dekat. Jika ia di tawarkan liburan gratis ke Hawai untuk mengisi libur menghadapi semester, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya menatap pujaan hatinya itu. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan seorang Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika itu model ternama sekalipun. Sungmin lebih dari indah, bidadari pun kalah saing –menurut pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku bacaannya. Ia hanya diam, dari tatapannya seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu?'

"Maksudku, apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti? Kita sudah belajar tiga jam, dan... dan kita hanya belajar sendiri-sendiri sejak tadi." Pernyataan Kyuhyun tidak membuat Sungmin bergeming, ia justru melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Kyuhyun berdecak gemas melihatnya. Di bukannya buku matematika yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dengan perasaan kesal ia membuka asal buku itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. "Aku ingin bertanya ini." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada isi buku matematikanya, "bagaimana mencari nilai fungsi ini?"

Yang di tanya kembali mengangkat kepalanya, hanya diam dan menatap pria berkulit pucat itu cukup lama.

"Aku tidak secerdas dirimu. Kufikir justru kau lebih mengerti di banding aku." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di hati mendengarnya, meski lebih banyak kebahagiaan disana, ia tersenyum lalu mengelilingi meja yang digunakan mereka untuk belajar di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Lee. "Jadi seperti ini, fungsi "

Dalam jarak seperti ini wajah tampan Kyuhyun begitu menawan, di tambah kecerdasan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya, ia juga baik tapi entah mengapa seolah ada kaca tebal dan besar yang tidak bisa Sungmin tembus. Kyuhyun terlihat, tapi tidak bisa ia sentuh. Sekalipun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Pria ini begitu lama mencintainya, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sudah memenangkan hati Sungmin, hanya saja perang besar yang tak kasat mata membuat ia hanya diam di tempat, tak berani beranjak dari garis aman yang menyiksanya.

"... maka hasilnya seperti ini. Kau mengerti?" Penjelasan Kyuhyun berakhir dan menyentak lamunan Sungmin. Walau ekspresi wajah itu tak terbaca, ia tetap mengangguk meski sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Min~ah, Kyuhyun~ah, _kajja_ waktunya makan siang." Leeteuk datang dengan celemek merah di tubuhnya. Pria cantik itu tersenyum begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya setelah membereskan buku pelajaran mereka. "Bagaimana belajar kalian?" sambil berjalan menuju meja makan Leeteuk bertanya tidak lupa melepas ikatan celemek di tubuhnya lalu meletakkannya di gantungan.

"Sungmin sangat cerdas Ajumma. Bahkan dia mengajariku banyak hari ini." Puji Kyuhyun bohong.

Yang di puji justru tersenyum mengejek, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Ah~ dia menurunkan kecerdasan Appa-nya." Sambil berkata Leeteuk mengambil duduk yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin di ikuti Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Ada apa ini?"Merasa di sebut Kangin menyahuti.

"Tidak baik berbicara di depan makanan."

Tiga dari empat manusia disana mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berbicara tadi. Kangin dan Leeteuk begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang lebih panjang dari kata 'Aku pulang'.

Entah sejak kapan Leeteuk menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin pada pada kedua orang tuanya. Hingga berujung dengan ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar irit, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya pun tak terbaca.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu... se-selamat makan." Dengan terbata Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku. Ia berfikir apa setiap hari keluarga ini selalu di selimuti kekakuan karena Sungmin yang terlihat dingin juga seolah acuh bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun.

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belajar bersama. Kedekatan keduanya berubah meski tidak signifikan. Sungmin yang dingin juga acuh dan Kyuhyun yang periang –jika dekat dengan Sungmin dan aneh –menurut Sungmin.

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin lebih dari kemarin-kemarin. Pria manis primadona di hatinya ini sangat suka warna ping, ia pernah memasuki kamar Sungmin satu kali di hari ketiga aktifitas belajar bersamanya untuk mengambil buku yang tidak ia bawa. Kamar Sungmin bernuansa feminim dengan banyaknya boneka kelinci dan beruang yang menghiasi tempat tidur berukuran besarnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hatinya akan membelikan boneka kelinci dan beruang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Sungmin dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa pemberian dari orang tuanya. Kyuhyun sangat kaya, bahkan melebihi kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Sungmin tapi ia fikir akan lebih terkesan dan istimewa jika itu dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ia harap Sungmin dapat menerima pemberiannya. Semoga saja.

Dan kemarin, di hari kelima belajar bersama hari mendung dan buruk menurut Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak! Gadis yang rambutnya berwarna sama dan sedikit ikal dengan Sungmin itu datang dan mengatakan ikut bergabung. Kyuhyun ingin melemparkan batu besar pada gadis yang bernama Eunjung itu. Dia selalu bertanya di setiap pelajaran yang tidak di mengerti, Kyuhyun sangat jengkel karena Sungmin menjelaskannya dengan senang hati. Meski suara lembut Sungmin membuatnya dimabuk kepayang tetap saja suara itu bukan untuknya. Alhasil ia pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasanya.

Eunjung pun sangat di segani di keluarga Sungmin. Fakta yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun lupakan bahwa gadis itu adalah tunangan Sungmin. Jadi terbilang wajar jika Eunjung di segani, dan keluarga Sungmin pun pasti menyayangi gadis itu.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membawa Sungmin pergi di tempat terpencil lalu menikahinya dengan pohon, batu, angin, bumi dan langit sebagai saksi. Namun urung ia lakukan karena tahu itu hanya pemikiran bodoh yang justru akan membuat Sungmin menderita nantinya, apalgi jika kedua orang tua Sungmin justu menentangnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar. _Tidak tidak tidak! Keluarga Lee harus memandang baik padaku!_

"Kyuhyun oppa. Kemarilah. Aku ingin bertanya." Gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna rambut sama persis dengan Sungmin itu memanggil Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, tapi terkesan menyendiri.

"Jangan memerintahku! Dan kau mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku!" Kyuhyun berucap sarkatis.

"Ish! Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Mengapa galak seperti itu." Sungut Eunjung, "sudahlah. Sungmin oppa, aku ingin bertanya ini. Apa yang-

BRUK BRUK

Suara gaduh dari langkah cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunjung. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?!" Tanyanya begitu tiba dihadapan Eunjung dengan nada tinggi.

"Oppa ikhlas tidak?" Tanya Eunjung memastikan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi mengapa nadamu tinggi seperti itu?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Yang menyebalkan itu Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Kau!"

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Kau!"

Eunjung mengalah lalu pergi melangkah memasuki dapur berniat mendinginkan tenggorokannya karena adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif itu. Namun dalam perjalanannya ia tersenyum sambil menahan tawa.

"Kekanakan."

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat terus berteriak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tidak kekanakan. Aku justru melindungimu dari gadis bodoh itu." Terang Kyuhyun tak sadar atas ucapannya itu justru membuat Sungmin menatapnya tak terima. Seolah asap hitam berhembus dari tubuh itu dan mengenai kulit Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya seketika merinding.

Sadar atas ucapannya ia meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan berjanji akan membantu Eunjung belajar. Meski hatinya dongkol tak terima atas keputusannya yang justru membuat hari bersama Sungminnya rusak.

"Sungmin oppa, aku harus pulang." Ucap Eunjung seraya membereskan buku-bukunya setelah lima jam belajar bersama, "aku ada janji dengan teman. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, dan salamkan pada Eomeonim."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Eunjung. Hatinya tiba-tiba memanas melihat gadis bermata bulat itu mencium pipi Sungmin-NYA, rahangnya mengeras menyaksikan kejadian itu, tangannya terkepal di bawah meja. Ia begitu kesal setengah mati. Ia harus membalas perbuatan gadis itu. Janji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali kebukunya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Meredakan amarah akibat gadis yang menurutnya bodoh tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada Sungmin. "Memangnya dimana Ajussi dan Ajumma?" Ia bertanya semanis mungkin. Ingat Kyuhyun akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Ke Jepang." Jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum menyadari akhir-akhir Sungmin tak segan menjawab pertanyaannya meski singkat dan terkesan irit. Berarti di rumah besar ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin karena maid hanya datang saat pagi dan sore. Sementara satu jam yang lalu matahari sudah terbenam. Ia tersenyum miring memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi itu hanya fikiran, Kyuhyun begitu sangat menyayangi Sungmin sehingga melakukan hal yang tida-tidak pun hanya bisa ia lakukan di angan-angan. Ia sudah bertekad akan membuat Sungmin jatuh kepelukannya dan memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya tanpa merusak pujaannya sedikitpun.

_Drrrtt drrrtt_

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar di atas meja. Eommanya menelpon.

"Iya, Eomma."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lembut di telinga Sungmin. Meski ia sedang membaca buku, tapi fokusnya selalu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya seperti penguntit dalam sangkar, dan mau tidak mau ia harus mensyukuri itu.

"Iya, satu jam lagi aku akan pulang."

"..."

"_Nde, annyeong._" Sambungan terputus. Pria kelahiran februari itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ini hari terakhirnya belajar dengan Sungmin dan ia sudah berjanji besok harus belajar bersama dengan sahabatnya, Yesung.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dengan cepat. Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan bacaannya, terkadang ia menguap lebar, urat-urat mata tajamnya pun terlihat memerah. Sepertinya ia harus mengakhiri belajarnya hari ini. Di letakkannya buku yang dibacanya tadi di atas meja lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap keindahan surga dunia, lengkungan bulan sabit tercipta. Ia bangkit mendekati Sungmin yang tertidur di atas meja dengan buku sebagai alasnya, sementara kedua tangannya terlampir di samping tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah damai di depannya. Ia begitu bahagia bisa melihat wajah manis Sungmin saat tertidur. Jika ia resmi menjadi suami Sungmin suatu saat nanti ia akan sangat puas menatap Sungmin tertidur, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terkadang bibir berwarna merah muda itu bergerak seperti bayi menyusui, kelopak matanya yang terpajam, juga pipi gembil Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Tidak ingin lama-lama membiarkan pujaan hatinya itu kelelahan akibat posisi tidur yang salah, Kyuhyun menenpuk halus bahu Sungmin berulang-ulang berniat membangunkannya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada. Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat wajah di depannya begitu tersadar dari tidurnya. Reflek tubuhnya menjauh hingga terbentur sofa dibelakangnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang juga terkejut melihat reaksi Sungmin terhadapnya. Apa ia sebegitu menyeramkannya, meski sejak kecil ia selalu di sebut 'setan' oleh Yesung tetap saja ia merasa tidak semenyeramkan itu. Yesung saja yang terlalu berlebihan mengatainya.

"A-aku... aku harus pulang Ming." Kata Kyuhyun, "terimakasih karena sudah mau belajar bersamaku." Lanjutnya seraya membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Dan... dan juga, salamkan juga salamku pada... pada, Eommeonim." Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat melihat mata merah Sungmin yang menatapnya. Entah bisikan dari mana dengan berani Kyuhyun menyebut Ibu Sungmin seperti halnya Eunjung. Masa bodoh, toh suatau saat nanti ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, ia yakin akan hal itu. Semoga saja.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya begitu Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu mengantar Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya ia menutup pintu putih berbahan mahoni di depannya.

Sungmin bersandar pada daun pintu itu, tangan kanannya terulur meraba dadanya yang berdetak sangat kacau. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, ia memang menerima Kyuhyun di hatinya, tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**.**

**War**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah." Panggil wanita cantik nan anggun yang duduk di sofa.

Yang di panggil mengahampir Ibunya. Satu ciuman mendarat di salah satu pipi wanita itu.

"Eomma sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu mengambil duduk di samping Ibunya

"Menghubungi Appamu. Bagaimana belajarmu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya sebentar, "Appa pulang larut lagi?"

Wanita anggun yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telepon di genggamannya, "Eomma bertanya Kyu." Katanya.

"Aku juga bertanya Eomma."

Hembusan nafas terdengar, "kau ini, bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam. Sepertinya Appamu pulang larut lagi hari ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, lalu bergegas memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi tirus Ibunya –lagi.

"Anak kita tumbuh dengan baik. Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu." Monolognya seraya mengelus layar telepon genggamnya menampilkan sebuah nama bertuliskan nama seseorang dengan tulisan Cina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Note.

Udah lama gak lanjutin nih FF, semoga masih ada yang nunggu.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review di cahfter sebelumnya. Review kalian buat aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin cerita pasaran ini ^^ sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK**.

Di cahfter ini udah di jelasinkan perasaan keduanya, juga hampir full KyuMin moment :D rahasia-rahasia lain akan terkuak sesuai jalan cerita. Untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong akan muncul di chafter-chafter yang akan datang entah itu di chafter berapa.

Ok, di tunggu reviewnya ^^ dan HAPPY KYUMIN DAY ^^/ sembilan tahun kebersamaan mereka, aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan sangat sangat sangat berharap mereka bersatu ^^ AMIN.

Sign.

Tangerang, 23 Agustus 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**War**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yunho, Jaejoong and other**

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibuku yang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life for KyuMin.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Appa." Sapa Kyuhyun pada Ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja makan. Ada koran di tangan kirinya, juga sepiring roti bakar yang di olesi selai blueberry oleh Ibunya di sisi sang Ayah.

Pria berstatus kepala keluarga itu hanya bergumam menanggapi. Tangannya terulur menyeruput kopi hitam yang disediakan isterinya.

Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi setelah sebelumnya menyapa dan mencium pipi Ibunya, kebiasaan yang sejak dulu tidak pernah ia tinggalkan. Kekanakan memang, untuk pria berusia delapan belas tahun seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi namanya kebiasaan sejak kecil, akan sulit di tinggalkan dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk tidak melakukannya lagi itupun jika yang bersangkutan ingin merubah kebiasaannya.

"Hari ini ujian Kyu?" Heechul bertanya lembut, ia melihat banyak buku di atas meja tak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ujian pertama di tahun akhir sekolah Eomma." Usai berkata Kyuhyun melahap roti bakarnya.

"Belajarlah dengan baik."

Kyuhyun hampir menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya mendengar nasihat itu. Ia terkejut bukan main. Tidak ada yang salah pada nasihat itu, jika saja Heechul yang berkata demikian. Tapi jika itu Ayahnya, demi Tuhan Kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Salah satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya –selain Sungmin, adalah mendengar Ayahnya berbicara padanya. Sikap Ayahnya memang terkesan acuh, tapi ia tahu ada keperdulian yang tidak banyak orang tua lain lakukan. Ayahnya memiliki cara sendiri memberikan perhatian-perhatian meski kecil namun sangat berarti untuknya.

Kedua sisi bibir berisi Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk senyuman, ia melihat Ibunya juga ikut tersenyum di sebrang meja. Ini hari baik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BL, MPREG, NC, Typo, bahasa berantakan, terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama.**

**GAK SUKA! GAK USAH BACA!**

**Baca, wajib review. no siders.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau sedang apa?" Yesung bertanya ketika hendak melewati Kyuhyun. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu ia perhatikan sejak ia tiba di depan pintu kelas terus melengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, seperti sedang mencari seseorang yang ia yakini pasti Sungmin. Jangan harap Kyuhyun mencarinya, karena itu hal sangat mustahil. Pria bermata segaris itu hanya meringis dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung, "Kau melihat Sungmin, Hyung?" Tanyanya langsung.

Bingo! Tepat sasaran. "Aku melihatnya bersama Eunjung saat melewati perpustakaan." Ungkap Yesung enteng.

Brak!

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun jatuh di atas meja sampai teman sebangkunya yang sejak tadi tertidur terbangun akibat ulahnya. "Apa?!" Balas Kyuhyun saat pria di sampingnya itu hendak melayangkan protes karena sudah membuatnya jantungan dan terbangun. Mata teman sebangkunya itu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar seraya mengelap kedua sisi bibir dengan salah satu tangannya, takut ada yang menetes dari sana. Setelahnya kembali membaringkan kepalanya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungguh sial nasibnya bisa duduk bersama Kyuhyun, sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan menyuruh Ayahnya mengganti marganya agar tak sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sial!

"Kendalikan emosimu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Aku harus mencari nomor mejaku. Oh ya, sore ini belajar di rumahku yah, kemarin Donghae marah-marah padaku karena kau tidak datang. Dan oh! Jangan lupa soal contekan." Usai berkata Yesung berlalu mencari nomor tempat duduknya, dalam langkahnya ia tertawa dalam hati dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Sekesal-kesalnya Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan menolak memberi contekan padanya. Tiga tahun masa SMA yang sangat mudah baginya, apalagi mereka selalu satu kelas.

Sesuai perkiraan Yesung, Sungmin datang tidak lama kemudian bersama gadis bernama Eunjung tentunya. Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun menguat saat melihat interaksi keduanya, meski hanya berpamitan kecil terkesan biasa, tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal. Gendang telinganya menangkap obrolan berupa pujian tentang kemesraan mereka. Seketika urat-urat disekitar kepalanya bermunculan. Ia berkeinginan melempar kotak pensilnya kearah gadis-gadis penggosip yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Namun urung dilakukan begitu mengingat nasehat Yesung tadi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Eunjung menuju mejanya di bagian pojok di barisan kelima, sampai ia tak menyadari orang yang di cintainya telah duduk tepat di sebrangnya. Suara guru laki-laki bernama Park Yoonjae megintrupsi semua murid untuk terdiam, termasuk Kyuhyun yang kini memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan Eunjung dan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, teman sebangkunya pun sudah terbangun dengan aliran air membanjiri sebelah pipinya. Menjijikan.

"Yah! Kau jorok sekali!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya, ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa jijiknya ia, bahunya terangkat dengan getaran halus dari bahu sampai kepala.

Semua murid di ruangan itu kompak melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Di susul suara tawa beberapa siswa yang melihat teman sebangku Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelap pipi juga meja dengan tas miliknya, dan suara tawa Yesung lah yang lebih terdengar di barisan paling belakang.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun~ssi." Ampun teman sebangku Kyuhyun, ia sangat malu bukan main.

DUG DUG DUG

"Jika kalian merasa pintar, saya persilahkan untuk kalian keluar dari ruangan ini dan tidak perlu mengikuti ujian!" Peringatan guru Park menghentikan kekacauan di kelas itu seraya mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pada papan tulis.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghadap kesamping dari pada kearah teman sebangkunya. Seketika itu juga ia melongo tak percaya. Bibir bervolumenya membentuk huruf O dengan sempurna, kemana saja dirinya sampai tak menyadari Sungmin berada di sebrangnya. _God, terimakasih atas hari baikmu._

"Kyuhyun~ssi, sampai kapan kau terus menatap Sungmin~ssi? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun sampai tak menyadari sekitarnya. Kertas ujian beserta kertas jawaban sudah berada di atas meja.

Sebelum fokus pada kertas soalnya Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang sudah memulai mencoretkan pensilnya diatas lembar jawaban soal.

'_Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu Ming'_

Ujian hari itu lancar, setelah bel pengingat berbunyi Kyuhyun mengintip Sungmin. Bukannya hendak menyontek, hanya memastikan apakah pujaan hatinya itu juga selesai menjawab soal.

Sungmin hendak bangkit dari kursinya jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahannya, "Biar aku yang kumpulkan." Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu memberikan kertas jawabannya.

Sebelum berlalu kedepan kelas Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Senyum yang selalu Sungmin ingat setiap malamnya.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sungmin, saking pelannya tanpa ada yang menyadari bahkan teman sebangkunya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun terlalu baik padanya. Terkadang ia berfikir sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan berhenti mengharap cintanya. Jelas ia tidak pantas dicintai oleh pria seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampan, tidak ada cacat sedikitpun, banyak digilai para gadis, tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjadi pria gay yang mencintainya. Sungmin sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Seandainya ia memiliki kekuatan dan keberanian yang lebih, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih membalas cinta Kyuhyun dari pada harus terkurung dalam sangkar pertunangan. Namun apa daya, ia hanya pria lemah yang dibayang-bayang masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin tertunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya. Rasa sayang pada kedua orang tuanya yang justru mengantarnya kearah kebencian terhadap mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari pada naik mobil atau kendaraan umum, Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Padahal Paman Han –supir pribadinya hendak mengantarnya, tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan rumah Yesung yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dan juga ia harus ke salon terlebih dahulu. Pria berwajah stoik itu melangkah dengan kaki tegapnya di trotoar husus pejalan kaki. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat ia melihat jam tangannya.

Gadis-gadis berbisik membicarakan pesona Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang dengan sengaja menggerling nakal. Tapi Kyuhyun tak perduli, pria setia sepertinya tak akan terpesona dengan siapapun bahkan jika itu Miabi sekalipun, hanya ada Sungmin di mata, hati dan fikirannya.

_Drrrttt drrttt_

Handphone di saku celananya bergetar, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kanannnya merogoh saku celana, dan nama Yesung tertera disana.

_Klik_

"_Kau jadi datang kan?" _Suara Yesung di ujung telepon terdengar.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus mendengar kebiasaan pria bermata sipit itu, _to the point_ tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Hm, aku sedang di jalan Hyung." Sambil berkata Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah, kakinya berbelok kearah taman kota.

"_Cepatlah, aku dan Donghae menunggu."_

"Iya Hyung."

Kontak telepon terputus bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Mata tajamnya tertuju ke satu arah. Kelopak matanya menyipit memastikan apa yang di lihatnya sesuai perkiraannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Seorang gadis yang ia kenal bernama Eunjung, berstatus tunangan Sungmin sedang bercumbu di salah satu bangku taman kota, dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam di belakang pohon-pohon maple yang sisa-sisa daunnya semakin berkurang tertiup angin musim kemarau memasuki musim dingin.

Entah ini di sebut hari keberuntungan bisa melihat perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Eunjung atau bukan. Tapi ia tidak terima, sangat sangat sangat tidak terima tunangan pujaan hatinya itu berselingkuh. Ia yang selama enam tahun ini begitu ingin mendapatkan hati Sungmin dengan susah payah, sementara gadis itu yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Sungmin dan dengan teganya berselingkuh? _God, masukkan saja gadis itu kedalam neraka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan nafas terdengar, sebuah pulpen terselip antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, bergerak ke atas-bawah secara teratur. Pria berwajah tegas sekaligus tampan itu melirik jam tangannya. Decakan lidah dilakukan. "Yesung Hyung! Kyuhyun sedang di jalan kan?"

Yang di tanya menolehkan wajahnya, ia bergumam membenarkan atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan lalu kembali berfokus pada deretan huruf dihadapannya.

"Ish Hyung! Aku serius!" Serunya merasa tak puas atas jawaban Yesung.

"Kau fikir aku bercanda Lee Donghae!"

"Aku hanya takut dia tidak datang lagi Hyung. Kau enak bisa menyontek padanya, sementara aku?" Donghae berucap lesu sambil menunjuk dirinya berkali-kali. Tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Kyuhyun merupakan kerugian baginya. Sayang sekali ia tidak sekaya Kyuhyun yang bisa membayar berpapun asal mereka bisa satu kelas. Ayahnya hanya salah satu pegawai di perusahaan milik keluarga Jung, sementara Ibunya seorang Ibu rumah tangga.

Yesung menutup bukunya. "Makannya kau cepat belajar, sejak tadi yang kau kerjakan hanya uring-uringan menanyakan setan itu datang atau tidak." Yesung bangun dari lesehannya, berjalan menuju pantri dapur yang tidak ada pembatas antara ruang tamu rumahnya lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air minum.

Donghae yang sejak tadi bermain-main dengan bolpoinnya mulai membuka buku Sejarah yang akan menjadi materi ujian besok. "Aku hanya takut dia tidak datang Hyung. Itu saja, tidak lebih." Ujarnya, seraya membuka acak buku dihadapannya.

Yesung yang hendak mendekatkan bibirnya pada pinggiran gelas terhenti, tersenyum remeh mendengar pernyataan Donghae barusan, ia lalu melanjutkan minumnya. Salah satu sahabatnya itu paling pintar memberi alasan, tapi kurang dalam pelajaran. Sama seperti dirinya.

SRET

BRAK

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang, membanting keras pintu rumah Yesung yang terkesan sangat sederhana dan tidak luas, hanya ada dua kamar, ruang tamu dan dapur yang menjadi satu dan dua kamar mandi, rumah tradisional has Korea. Tapi di isi barang-barang tak kalah bagusnya dengan milik keluarga Kyuhyun.

Raut kesal Kyuhyun tergambar jelas, urat-urat di sekitar lehernya muncul. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah sofa seperti yang dilakukan Donghae.

Sementara Yesung mengusap-usap batang lehernya, ia dibuat tersedak karena teriakan Donghae, atau suara bantingan yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun, atau bisa jadi keduanya.

Yesung mendekat, juga Donghae yang menggeser tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sahabat setannya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas membuat yang di lirik sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya melihat tatapan sekilas yang terkesan mengerikan itu. Setan tetaplah setan. Batin Donghae meringis.

"Gadis sialan!" Geram Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja kayu berukuran sedang itu terkepal erat.

"Yak! Kau kerasukan setan?" Donghae bertanya serius, tapi Yesung justru tertawa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku sejarah Donghae yang lumayan tebal, lalu mendaratkan buku itu ke kepala kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku akan pulang kalau kalian masih menertawakanku!" Ancaman Kyuhyun sukses membuat tawa Yesung hilang. Setan kecil itu benar-benar marah rupanya.

"Baiklah, aku serius. Kau kenapa? Dan siapa gadis yang kau maksud?" Yang lebih tua bertanya.

"Eunjung. Dia bercumbu di taman kota. Aku melihatnya tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya, namun masih ada kegeraman disana.

"Dengan Sungmin?" Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Yang aku tahu dia teman sekelasmu Donghae~ah. Kapten tim basket."

"Namanya Kim Kyujong." Jelas Donghae. Tapi Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan seolah tak perduli dengan nama selingkuhan itu.

Keduanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Lalu apa yang salah? Justru itu bukti untukmu memisahkan mereka." Kata Yesung.

"hh! Aku tahu Hyung, tanpa kau jelaskanpun aku tahu. Tapi, aishh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi, ia jadi bingu sendiri bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu!" Donghae mengangkat tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada rambutnya. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

Yesung pun baru menyadari kalau rambut Kyuhyun sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat keemasan, padahal pagi tadi masih berwarna coklat agak kemerahan. Ia yakin, pasti karena Sungmin sahabatnya itu merubah warna rambutnya, bahkan kini rambut Kyuhyun sedikit pendek dengan poni yang tak lagi menutupi dahi mulusnya. Benar-benar gaya rambut Lee Sungmin.

"Kau mengikuti gaya rambut Sungmin~ah?" Lagi Donghae bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya Eunjung yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Sungmin-KU. Lagipula rambutku dulu memang warnanya seperti ini, yang kemarin-kemarin bukan warna rambut asliku."

Hampir saja tawa Donghae meledak, tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga demi menghargai keadaan sahahabatnya itu yang begitu malang.

"Nanti dikira tunangan Eunjung~ssi itu kau Kyu, hahaha." Di akhir ucapannya Yesung tertawa, disusul tawa Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kebodohan soal percintaan Kyuhyun. Kadang ia berfikir sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki keribadian ganda.

"Yak!" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara hendak memukul Yesung, dan Yesung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh agar tak mendapatkan pukulan penuh kasih sayang Kyuhyun. "Intinya aku sangat tidak terima gadis sialan itu menduakan Sungminku!" Lanjut Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan tangannya.

Lagi Yesung dan Donghae menaikkan sebelah alis saking bingungnya, kali ini di tambah kerutan samar pada dahi. "Kenapa begitu?" Koor keduanya kompak.

Seolah tak perduli dengan ujian sekolah besok, mereka dengan gencar terus bertanya, menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang mendahaga.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima Hyungdeul. Aku yang selama enam tahun mengejar cinta Sungmin tapi tak pernah mendapatkan balasan, sementara gadis sialan itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Sungmin-KU. Dan kini dia dengan teganya menghianati! Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Yesung dan Donghae saling curi pandang sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh dimata Kyuhyun. "Memangnya siapa yang yang tak bisa memaafkannya?" Yesung bertanya.

"Tentu saja Sungmin-KU!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Lihatkan, soal percintaan Kyuhyun memang bodoh.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa di atas penderitaannya, bahkan Donghae samapi berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara Yesung memukul-mukul kecil meja kayu yang digunakan mereka –awalnya untuk belajar.

Donghae mencoba sebisa mungkin menetralkan tawanya. Salah satu tangannya menghapus setetes air mata disudut mata kanannya. Baru kali ini ia tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata seperti ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Di akhir kalimatnya Donghae terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menurunkan bahunya, rasa kesalnya berangsur hilang, tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan otot wajah yang melemas. "Tadi aku menghampirinya, tapi –"

**FLASHBACK**

"Ehem!"

Deheman keras terdengar sengaja menghentikan aktifitas kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu di taman kota yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah sore. Untung tidak ada anak kecil. Akan sangat tidak pantas jika remaja seukuran mereka melakukan sesi ciuman panas di tempat umum.

"Kyuhyun oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang di tanya menggeram samar, bibir bervolumenya menguat. Gadis dihadapannya itu memasang wajah tanpa dosa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Eunjung menoleh kearah Kyujong yang berada disamping tubuhnya, tersenyum manis lalu merapatkan tubuhnya semakin menempel. Kedua tangannya memeluk Kyujong manja, tatapannya kembali ke Kyuhyun. "Menurut Kyuhyun oppa, apa yang aku lakukan di sini bersama Kyujong oppa." Di akhir kalimat Eunjung mencolek dagu Kyujong.

Aliran darah Kyuhyun mengalir cepat, gadis itu fikir ia tidak melihat akhtifitasnya barusan?

"Aku melihat semuanya tadi!"

Kyujong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh. "Jangan meninggikan suaramu pada kekasihku Kyuhyun~ssi." Ucapnya santai.

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Kekasih? Kau berselingkuh Eunjung~ssi?" Tuding Kyuhyun terkesan tak terima.

Kyujong dan Eunjung tertawa bersamaan. "Terserah kau sajalah menganggapnya seperti apa." Kata Kyujong sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kajja Jungie!"

Kyuhyun melongo menatap kepergian keduanya dengan bergandengan tangan begitu mesranya. Bahkan saat tertangkap basah pun mereka masih bisa santai dan seolah menantangnya. "Akan Aku laporkan perselingkuhanmu pada Sungmin! Eunjung~ssi!" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada disana menoleh kearahnya.

"Gadis sialan!"

**End of Flashback**

"Dari ceritamu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Yesung berucap serius, Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu.

"Kau benar Hyung." Timpal Donghae menambahi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng satu kali, "Kepalaku sakit memikirkannya." Ia menopang kepalanya di atas meja sambil memejamkan mata.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya menatap prihatin Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bisa membantu jika sudah seperti ini, mencoba menenangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua yang harus ikhlas dijadikan bahan hinaan untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya berbelanja, bahan makanan menipis. Leeteuk berkeliling menyelusuri toserba memilih dan memilah bahan makanan di ikuti dua maid di belakangnya, meminta pendapat bahan makanan mana saja yang harus ia beli. Leeteuk membelokkan trolinya ke bagian sayur-sayuran, mengambil brokoli, rumput laut, dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Merasa cukup ia berpindah ke bagian daging. Ketika hendak berbelok tak sengaja trolinya menabrak troli seseorang.

"Maaf." Leeteuk sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dibalas wanita di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita anggun dengan bibir merah merekah itu berlalu setelahnya.

Leeteuk memperhatikan kepergian wanita yang di tabraknya tadi. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, menambah teman tak ada salahnya bukan.

**.**

**.**

Salah satu ruangan di rumah besar nan megah itu temaram, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari dari jendela besar yang gordennya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Ditemani segelas wine di tangan, pria paruh baya bermata musang itu menggoyangkan gelas winenya, lalu mendekatkan kearah indera pengecapnya, matanya terpejam merasakan rasa panas dari wine yang diminum membakar kerongkongannya.

Dua mata musang itu terbuka, menatap sang bulan yang seolah menyombongkan diri dengan cahayanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jae? Apa kau hidup dengan baik?" Pria berusia hampir kepala empat itu bertanya, seolah bulan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Satu senyum miris terukir, "dia sudah tidak ada, kapan kau akan kembali?"

_Kriet_

"Yunho~ya. Ku kira kau dimana." Suara pintu terbuka disusul alunan merdu seorang wanita.

"Ada apa?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menaruh gelas wine yang sudah kosong.

Wanita itu mendekat setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja suaminya, "Saatnya makan malam, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dibawah." Usai berkata wanita itu tersenyum.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh isterinya, kedua tangannya menepuk kedua sisi bahu sang isteri lalu mendorongnya perlahan menuju pintu, "kaja Heechul nuna!" Usai berkata Yunho tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Hh! Kau ini. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu kau memanggilku seperti itu bagaimana?!" Omel Heechul.

"Haha aku tahu."

"Kau jangan terlalu dingin pada Kuhyun." Nasihat Heechul teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, nada suaranya melembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padanya Nuna."

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu selama lima menit di meja makan, kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan bersamaan dengan Yunho yang tepat berada di belakangnya. _Mereka seperti anak kecil,_ monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, keluarga kecil itu menyantap makan malam penuh hidmat. Tanpa ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Adat yang selalu di ajarkan secara turun temurun keluarga Jung.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring yang telah kosong, lalu meminum air putih dan mengelap sisi bibirnya dengan tisyu. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian yang juga telah selesai dari rutinitas makannya.

"Bagaimana ujianmu Kyu?"

"Lancar Eomma, besok pengumuman nilai." Kyuhyun anak baik saat di rumah. Tutur katanya sopan jika berada di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, sangat berbeda jika sudah dilingkungan luar, semua teman di sekolahnya sangat tahu bagaimana perangai Kyuhyun. Pemarah, seenaknya, tidak sopan, dan pemaksa. Sungguh sangat berbeda jauh bukan? "Aku senang Appa bisa makan malam dirumah hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun jujur.

Yunho memang sangat jarang makan malam bersama, selalu pulang larut malam dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Kyuhyun memaklumi itu, tugas Ayahnya di kantor semakin banyak setelah Kakeknya meninggal. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, karena merekalah ia menjadi sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka selain Sungmin tentunya.

Omong tentang Sungmin, besok ada kejutan besar yang sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan sejak beberap hari yang lalu. Ia harap Sungmin menyukainya dan mengatakan '_Terimakasih Kyuhyunie, aku mencintaimu.'_ Kyuhyun tertunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya membayangkan Sungmin mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya Kyuhyun, Appa akan lebih sering pulang lebih awal." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Yunho berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua menyisakan satu senyuman Kyuhyun yang semakin lebar.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul di sebrang meja dan dibalas seulas senyum dan anggukan olehnya. Kyuhyun harap Ayahnya dapat menetapi janjinya, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh murid kelas dua belas Hannyoung High School pagi-pagi sekali sudah menggerumungi papan pengumuman, mereka tidak sabar melihat hasil penilaian setelah selama seminggu lamanya berurusan dengan soal-soal, padahal kertas nilai belum di tempel disana.

Tak jauh dari sana Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya yang lain juga menunggu, obrolan tentang siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi terdengar. Beberapa siswi memperhatikan si cerdas Kyuhyun, mereka sudah tak heran lagi jika Kyuhyun mendapat nilai tertinggi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecerdasannya jika sudah berurusan dengan pelajaran.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya Kyuhyun~ah." Donghae yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun –juga berucap, suasana ramai membuatnya sedikit meninggikan suara.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin merayakannya? Jahat sekali." Timpal Yesung berlebihan.

Tak berapa lama beberapa guru datang kearah papan pengumuman, seluruh murid menepi sedikit memberi jalan kepada guru-guru itu. setelah hasil penilaian di tempel murid-murid mendekat, mencari nama masing-masing berada diurutan berapa nilai mereka.

Murid yang sudah mengetahui nilai dan peringkat mereka mulai menjauh, berbisik-bisik tak percaya bahwa peringkat pertama dengan nilai tertinggi bukan lagi Kyuhyun. Seolah tak percaya pria secerdas Kyuhyun bisa dikalahkan oleh pria yang terkenal dingin di sekolah.

Yesung dan Donghae mendekat melihat di urutan keberapa mereka. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh kebelakang. "Kyuhyun~ah, kau tidak ingin lihat?" Dan dibalas gelengan oleh yang ditanya.

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya, merasa wajar kalau Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu dengan peringkatnya, sahabat yang lebih muda antara ia dan Yesung itu selalu langganan peringkat pertama.

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

Belum sempat Donghae mencari namanya di papan pengumuman, suara Yesung mengalihkan perhartiannya, "Ada apa Hyung?" Donghae mendekat, matanya tertuju pada apa yang Yesung lihat. "Oh, ya Tuhan!" Seru Donghae tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat ini? Tangan kanannya mengusap kedua matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar adanya.

"Apa kau berfikiran sama sepertiku?" Suara Yesung kembali terdengar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah nama dihadapannya.

Donghae menelan ludah lamat, "Iya Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah me-review di chafter sebelumnya ^_^/ dan mohon maaf karena sudah membuat FF in bulukan *pundungberkali-kali.**

**Chafter ini hampir seluruhnya pada sisi Kyuhyun. Untuk KyuMin moment pasti ada waktunya kok ^^b dan marga Kyuhyun beda yah sama chafter sebelumnya, hayo tebak kenapa! :D**

**Akhir kata, saranghae :***

**Sign**

Tangerang, 14 November 2015


End file.
